Disposable Teens
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: Kat-tun, UA. "Essai de multi-chapitre ! On a pas idée de forcer d'innocents jeunes à se lever à 8h du matin." Le principe du lycée, outre le bourrage de crâne, c'est un peu de réunir des gens ultra différents dans le même calvaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : _Disposable Teens  
><em>Note : <em>Attention, je m'essaie au multi-chapitres ! C'est aussi un poil plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude, et dans un style un peu diffèrent. Donc en fait, c'est carrément expérimental.  
>Bonne lecture au plus courageux d'entre vous ^^<p>

_« day oh me say day oh, daylight come and we don't wanna go home ! »_  
>Hm … qu'est ce que viens faire un grand black dans mon rêve ? … Ah mais merde ! Putain de réveil de merde. Rien que de voir l'heure ça me donne envie de me recoucher. On a pas idée de forcer d'innocents jeunes à se lever à 8h du matin. Elle est où la plage ? Les Cocktails ? Les filles en bikini ? Moi faisant du surf ? Merde ! Bon, j'ai jamais vraiment fait de surf, mais j'ai aucun doute sur mes capacités ! Ahah ! Bref, allez Junno, debout, une autre glorieuse journée t'attends ! Certains jeunes de mon âge seraient déprimés de reprendre les cours, mais pour moi, c'est juste une opportunité de plus. Je vois pas de raison d'angoisser. Le fait de me retrouver dans une classe d'inconnu me dérange pas du tout, puisque de toute façon, je sais d'avance qu'ils vont m'apprécier, c'est toujours comme ça ! Puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'arrivais seul, puisque je serais avec un ami d'enfance. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique que moi, mais ça fait nase d'arriver seul, j'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que j'ai pas d'amis. Encore pire qu'arriver seul, arriver mal habillé. Cette journée forgera l'opinion que ma nouvelle classe aura de moi, on a intérêt à bien choisir notre tenue. Pas trop classe, qu'on ne pense pas que j'ai choisi cette tenu pour les impressionner, juste assez pour exacerber ma classe naturelle. Bon, il va peut être falloir que je me magne de me préparer, mon bus est dans vingt minutes, et je suis pas encore coiffé … Je pars de chez moi en courant. Et merde, vingt minutes passées à ma coiffer, j'espère que mes cheveux vont tenir. 9H30. Bon, techniquement je serais pile à l'heure, la classe Junno, la classe ! Alors que je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées en regardant le paysage défiler, mon portable vibre. Qui peut m'envoyer un message à cette heure là ?<br>« De : Tatsuya  
>Je t'attends devant le lycée... »<br>Mais c'est quoi ce problème à ce mec ? La rentrée c'est dans une demi heure, une putain de demi heure ! … Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Enfin bon …

_-Switching P.O.V-_

Aaaah mais merde, j'suis encore à la bourre ! En même temps, il est con lui. Déjà, on a cours à 10h. Truc de ouf, il aurait fallu que je me lève genre vers 9h30. Mais là en plus l'autre me donne rendez vous à 9h. Bon, ok, c'est dans un bar. Un bar qui, qui plus est, se trouve à dix minutes de chez moi. Ca n'empêche que j'aurais du me lever vers 8h40, et ça c'est juste pas possible. Bref, tout ça pour dire que là, il est 9h02. Tant pis, il attendra. Bon, j'chope un jean - trop large, un tshirt et une chemise -trop large, et c'est bon. La flemme de me coiffer, au pire je les attaches, puis merde. Allez, go. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être génial. Genre là, maintenant, tout de suite, quand je me souviens que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me rouler deux ou trois joints d'avance hier.  
>« - Tu pourrais faire un effort vestimentaire mon chéri ! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et bien présenter est important ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts au lieu de passer ta journée à fumer du haschich ! »<br>Ta gueule mère. Je pensais qu'en 17 ans, elle aurait compris que le mot « effort » ne fait pas, n'a jamais fait, et ne fera jamais parti de mon vocabulaire... Mais fourre la toi au cul ta tartine, j'suis en retard là ! Tiens d'ailleurs, si je me dépêche, j'aurais à peine un quart d'heure de retard … Je suis génial !

« -Yo ! Putain Jin, tu sais que je t'attends depuis genre quatre ans là ? J'ai pas l'air con moi, tout seul avec mes deux pressions à 9h du mat. Et tu me dois 2€50. »  
>« - Ouais ouais salut. Et s'il te plaît, il est 9h13, j'ai speedé comme un taré ! Mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps. »<br>« - Essaie pas de me prendre pour un jambon, t'as juste trop fumé hier et t'as pas entendu ton réveil. »  
>« - Certes. Bon d'ailleurs fait tourner. » Dis-je en finissant sa bière sous le regard effaré de Koki.<br>« - Oh, c'est mon petit dej. »  
>« - C'est mon matos que tu fumes. »<br>« - Je te l'ai acheté ! »  
>« - Tu fais chier. » Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. Sans moi tu fumerais de la merde coupée à la coke man. « Caches le. » Ou ne le fait pas, comme ça j'appelle le serveur, tu te fais choper, tu vas en prison et ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Hm.<br>« Tu veux arrivé torché au lycée ? » Mec, depuis quand on est torché avec deux bières ?  
>« Faut bien se remplir l'estomac. Ohh putain je mangerais bien une pizza ! » Dis-je, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.<br>« Arrête m'en parles pas … J'ai faim ! »  
>Bon une fois, lancé, c'est mort, on est parti pour une demi heure à parler de bouffe. C'est de la vraie torture mentale, mais c'est tellement dur d'arrêter. Et merde, je salive.<br>Bières terminées, j'ai comme une remontée d'intelligence : Je sors mon portable.  
>« Hey, Koki ! Je crois qu'il faut y aller »<br>« Oh putain d'merde. »  
>« Comme tu dis. »<br>Une minute après, aucun signe de mouvement. Bon allez, j'suis grave motivé, je me lève. Il restera pas assis tout seul de toute façon. Voilà c'est bien ce que je disais, gentil Koki, gentil. Je commence à avancer avec assurance quand un mec, qui avançait tout en trifouillant son Iphone a la bonne idée de me rentrer dedans, manquant de renverser son café sur ma superbe chemise hyper froissée. Bon, je l'avais pas vu non plus le mec, mais passons.  
>« - Putain mais tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu marches abruti ! » Lança-t-il, toujours concentré sur son portable. Oh petit con, toi aussi tu pourrais faire gaffe. Merde quoi.<br>Il relève la tête, me regarde, écarquille les yeux. Quoi ? « Je euh .. pardon ! » Puis il tourne les talons et s'en va précipitamment. Je regarde Koki, puis hausse les épaules, alors qu'il fait de même. Donc on est d'accord, il est bizarre. Et j'viens de remarqué que j'ai toujours mon air de merlan frit depuis tout à l'heure, paye ta classe. Bref.  
>« Bon, je te passes ça et on oublie les 2€50 ? » Dis-je à Koki en lui tendant un de mes précieux joints. J'ai que des billets sur moi et la flemme de faire la monnaie alors … Il me regarde, les sourcil froncés. Ben quoi ? C'est pas équitable ça ? Il soupire.<br>« Bon Ok » Aaah je préfère cette attitude mon garçon.  
>Finalement, je sors le troisième puis l'allume, alors qu'il fait de même avec celui que je lui ai gracieusement refilé. Et c'est donc en pleine discussion passionnante et animée sur les escalopes de dinde à la crème que nous nous mettons en marche vers notre nouveau lycée.<p>

_Switiching P.O.V #2_

J'ai trouvé le lycée ! Je suis un winner putain ! Un winner ! Bon, c'est un peu le seul bâtiment aussi imposant du quartier, et aussi le seule récent … mais pour moi c'est un exploit. Qu'il est moche. Quitte à ouvrir un nouveau lycée, ils auraient pu en construire un qui ressemble à quelque chose. Enfin, à autre chose qu'a une gare ultra glauque. Enfin bon, au pire on s'en fout. Mais penser à ça me distrait du mec qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure, j'aime pas ce regard, je sens qu'il va me faire chier. Qu'est ce qu'elle a la grande perche ?  
>« Quoi ? » Je lui demande de la façon la plus agréable possible. Non, je rigole.<br>« Ah mais t'es PD comme un phoque ! » … C'est bel et bien un con. Du calme, du calme … tuer quelqu'un le jour de la rentrée ne serait sûrement pas bien vu. Je me contente donc de soupirer en jetant un oeil à mon bracelet. Arc en ciel. J'suis gay, je le caches pas et je m'en fous. Mais l'autre con là … Pourquoi un putain de phoque déjà ? Un phoque c'est laid, c'est gras, et ça sert à rien. Un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. J'pourrais lui répondre ça, mais on va éviter de chercher les emmerdes avec un mec qui fait de têtes de plus que moi et qui a l'air con comme un manche à balais. Bon, j'me casse. Bon, lui, j'espère que je vais pas me retrouver dans sa classe, sinon je me pends. Enfin bon, vu la chance que je me paye depuis ce matin, y'a des chances. D'abord mon réveil ne sonne pas, donc je me lève à la bourre, je dois me grouiller de me préparer, alors que je prends toujours mon temps. Bon, jusque là ça va encore. Je prends donc le bus. Me retrouve coller à un mec qui pues la transpiration à plein nez. Charmant. Je descend. Je sais pas où je dois aller, je tourne en rond. Je fini par me retrouver devant un bar, désespéré j'me prends un café. Douce caféine, mon amie de toujours. Je sors, je me fais bousculer par un abruti. Le pire étant qu'une fois que j'ai vu sa gueule j'ai été incapable de lui gueuler dessus. Je suis faible. Vraiment. En repartant, j'ai failli me reperdre. Et pour finir, l'autre connard d'asperge de mes couilles. Hm. Bon, la chance va peut être tourner, je retrouve enfin quelqu'un que je connais. Pas vraiment mon meilleur ami, mais je l'aime bien. Je lui fait signe, il ne me voit pas. Cool.  
>« - Maru ! » J'aime pas hurlé quand il y a plein de monde autour. Bon, heureusement il m'entend, et m'évite de passer un peu plus pour un con.<br>« - Kazu, je te cherchais ! » Ben tu m'as trouvé, sois heureux !  
>On se dirige donc vers les putain de panneaux d'affichage à la con qui nous annoncent avec quels glandus on va passer l'année. Oh, ouais je suis un peu vulgaire quand je suis pas de bonne humeur. Mais passons. Après quelques minutes à lire ces listes, je trouve ma classe. Journée de merde. Nakamaru se retrouve dans une classe différente. J'suis en chien. Je rejoins donc le tas d'élève qui représente ma futur classe, adressant un dernier signe à Maru. Si on a pas les mêmes horaires, je me pends. Bonne nouvelle, pas de trace de l'autre asperge. Mauvaise nouvelle, trace d'un mec qui regarde pas où il marche et de son pote aux cheveux rasés. Et voilà que je le fixe comme un gland depuis trois quarts d'heure. Kame, t'as vraiment la classe aujourd'hui. Oh puis merde, il avait qu'à être moche comme l'autre asperge-phoque aussi. Et je me fait rire à imaginer une tête de phoque sur une asperge. Putain.<p>

_P.O.V externe_

Jin et Koki s'étaient légèrement éloignés du groupe. Ils ne connaissaient personnes, et n'avaient ni l'envie, ni le courage d'essayer de les connaître. Peut être plus tard, même si les quelques regards très peu sympathiques qu'ils recevaient de temps à autre ne leur donnait pas vraiment la foie de faire des efforts. Des filles qui piaillent, des binoclards qui les fusillent des regards, et des mecs qui les regardent de travers. Classique. Junnosuke, venant tout juste d'arriver, tentait un repérage de sa nouvelle classe, histoire de voir qui lui semblait cool ou has-been. Tatsuya le suivait, la tête baissée, légèrement intimidé par tout ces inconnus. Il ne quittait pas son ami d'une semelle, craignant de se retrouver seul. Kame envoyait des textos à Nakamaru, qui lui aussi se retrouvait seul dans sa classe, tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil plus ou moins discret du côté des jeunes garçons qui restaient en retrait. Après avoir balayé la classe du regard, Nakamaru se dirigea vers Koki et Jin.  
>« - Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Junno ! Je regardais les gens de la classe et je me suis dit, il faut pas se voiler la face, on est un peu les plus cool, alors je me suis dit qu'on devrait faire connaissance ! Vous vous appelez comment ? »<br>Jin et Koki se regardèrent, puis fixèrent le nouvel arrivant, sans voix.  
>« - Euh … cool ta vie, tu veux un kiwi ? » Demanda Koki.<br>Jin se contenta de le fixer d'un air vide. Premier contact quelque peu raté.  
>« - Oh dis donc les associables, c'est pas la peine d'être agressif hein ! » Répondis Junno, vexé, avant de tourner les talons d'un air hautain, Tatsuya à sa suite.<br>« - Eh ! » Dit Koki. Ueda se retourna timidement.  
>« - T'en a pas marre de le suivre comme un chien ? »<br>« - Je .. euh ... » Bafouilla Tatsuya avant de baisser précipitamment la tête, partant à la suite de Junno.  
>Kame avait observé la scène, assis dans un coin du hall. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il allait passer une année assez … inhabituelle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis dans cette salle de classe, et les trois quarts de la classe se faisaient déjà chier à mourir. C'est à dire que quand on a dix-sept ans, entendre un moustachu cinquantenaire nous parler de discipline, ça nous passe un peu pas dessus la tête. Malgré tout, comme dans toute les classes, il y a toujours un groupe de personne buvant les paroles de leur professeur. On pouvait parfois avoir l'impression que celui ci ne s'adressait qu'à eux, d'ailleurs. Mais pour la plus part de la classe, plus que les paroles du professeur, les mots croisés, leur téléphone portable, leur chaussures, voir même le plafond, semblaient avoir un grand intérêt, jusqu'alors insoupçonné.  
>« - Bon et bien nous allons passer au règlement intérieur ! »<br>Plusieurs soupires se firent entendre, tandis que le moustachu commençait à expliquer les différentes règles de vie du lycée, ainsi que les sanctions encourues. Comme si cela était réellement utile.  
>« - Euh Jin mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu prends des notes là ? » Demanda Koki, les yeux exorbités. Non mais on aura tout vu.<br>« - Bah ouaiiis ! » Fis Jin avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait d'ailleurs l'air passablement abrutis. Ca, c'était hyper louche. Koki commençait même à prendre peur. Mais ayant la flemme de demander de plus amples explications, il retourna à sa contemplation de la cour du lycée. Deux arbres, du béton, des bancs, hmm. Mortel.  
>Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'interclasse. Junnosuke sortit en souriant, commentant l'heure qui précédait, tout en exposant ses projets pour l'année à Ueda, qui acquiesçait en souriant. Kame sorti aussitôt son téléphone, envoyant un message à Maru, histoire de savoir si il avait été le seul à se faire chier à mourir.<br>Il fût soulagé d'apprendre que, non. D'ailleurs, en plus de l'ennuie, Nakamaru avait dû supporter l'humour vaseux de son nouveau professeur principal. Celui ci était de la race des profs « Je veux paraître jeune et cool, pour cela, je vanne mes élèves pour un oui ou pour un nom. » Il avait fait l'erreur de se cogner dans une table en arrivant dans la salle, et sentait déjà qu'il paierai sa maladresse toute l'année. Les profs comme ça, c'est drôle quand ils oublient votre présence. Mais Nakamaru sentait déjà la haine grandir au plus profond de son âme.  
>Après s'être étiré, Koki réveilla Jin, qui avait fini par s'endormir sur sa table. C'est maintenant qu'ils se décidèrent à jeter un oeil à leur emploi du temps. Le cours qui suivait était leur option facultative, et, comme le monde est mal fait, il n'avaient pas choisi la même.<br>« - Noon, Koki me laisse pas avec ces narvalos ! » Gêmit Jin.  
>« - Mouhahaha » Se contenta de répondre Koki, avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et de s'éloigner.<br>Jin sorti alors de la salle en trainant des pieds, après avoir fait un allé retour, puisqu'il avait intelligemment oublié son sac à sa place. Perdu, il commença a chercher quelqu'un qui lui semblait être de sa classe. Il finit par en reconnaître un, enfin, il supposait. Pas très physionomiste le jeune homme.  
>« - Euh … on est dans la même classe nan ? »<br>Kazuya se retourna, surpris. Il était perdu, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Quand il se retourna et qu'il se rendit compte de qui lui parlait, il frisa la syncope. C'était certain, on lui avait lancé le mauvais oeil.  
>« - Euh .. euh.. ouais. » Finit il par répondre. Il avait plus ou moins envie d'aller se cacher. Il avait encore l'air idiot et à l'instant présent, dans sa tête, il était entrain de s'assommer contre un des casiers.<br>« - Tu fais Italien ? »  
>« - Ouais. » Répondis Kame. Sans bafouiller, ce qui fût probablement sa fierté de la journée.<br>« - Cool ! Donc tu dois savoir où on va nan ? »  
><em>Bien sûr que non ducon, si je suis encore là alors que les couloir sont vides, c'est que moi aussi je suis perdu. <em>« - Euh .. non, je … ça fait cinq minutes que je tournes en rond... »  
>« - Eh merde, moi qui voulais agir comme un bon élève le premier jour, nous voilà en retard ! » Soupira Jin, semblant réellement désolé.<br>« - Je t'ai vu dormir tout à l'heure... » Oups, ça lui avait échapé.  
>« - Certes ... » répondis Jin, tout en sortant une cigarette, avant de l'allumer.<br>« - Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous t'es tarré ! »  
>Jin sourit et sorti un papier de sa poche, le passant à Kame.<br>« Il est interdit de :  
>- Fumer dans le lycée<br>- Boire de l'alcool  
>- Consommer de la drogue<br>- Mettre le feu au lycée  
>- Vandaliser un bien du lycée<br>- Avoir des relations sexuelles dans le lycée  
>- Pirater le réseau informatique<p>

La liste continuait ainsi sur quelques lignes. Après lecture, Kame releva la tête, regardant son camarade comme si il venait d'une toute autre planète.  
>« - J'ai un an pour faire ça ! » S'expliqua Jin.<br>« - C'est quoi ces conneries ? » Demanda Kame, légèrement perturbé.  
>« - Le lycée, c'est de la merde, on se fait chier. Ca, ça va m'occuper, alors arrête de dire que c'est des conneries, c'est toi la connerie ! »<br>Une fois qu'il eu finit sa phrase, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Faisant preuve de réflexes que l'ont attendait pas de quelqu'un d'aussi mou, Jin attrapa Kame par le poignet, écrasa sa clope, et les écrasa tout les deux entre dans un coin du mur et une rangée de casier, se trouvant ainsi dans un angle mort. Leurs coeurs battaient à toute allure. Se faire virer dès le premier jours n'étaient pas vraiment dans leur projets, pas même dans ceux de Jin. Et même si, rien ne leur garantissait que les pas qu'ils entendaient provenaient d'un membre du personnel du lycée, il leur semblait voir leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux. Kame lui, était aussi rouge que sa chemise. Il y a quelques minutes, il cherchait innocemment la salle d'italien, se préparant à se faire chier pendant une heure. Et maintenant, il était collé à un mec qu'il connaissait depuis deux secondes, et qui avait failli renversé son café moins de deux heures plus tôt. Rapidement, ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner, et Jin s'écarta alors. Kame senti alors ses jambes céder face à la double dose d'émotion qui l'avait assailli, et se laisse glisser le long du casier jusqu'à s'assoir contre celui ci.  
>« - Hm, c'était moins une ! » lança Jin avant de rire, sentant le soulagement l'envahir.<br>« - Euh … Ouais ... »  
>« - Ca va ? Je t'ai étouffé ? » Demanda-t-il en apercevant le teint de son camarade.<br>« - Non ! Non ! » répondis précipitamment Kame, gêné.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.<br>« - Tu veux jouer ? » Finit par demander Jin.  
>Kame le fixa alors avec de gros yeux. Il n'avait encore rien fait et venait de se payer la frayeur de sa vie. Sérieusement, si il avait été attrapé, ses parents l'auraient certainement guillotiné sur la place publique. Le plus grand pensait quand même qu'il rentrerai dans son jeu stupide ? Il se releva en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? … Et pourtant, il s'entendit répondre.<br>« - Ouais. » Lorsqu'il entendit ce mot s'échapper de sa bouche, il resta con quelques instants, se choquant lui même. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était lui qui avait répondus. Lui croyait pourtant être totalement opposé à cette idée. Pourquoi ? Il était donc suicidaire ? Possédait une deuxième personnalité qui, elle, était suicidaire ? Ou s'était laisser charmer par la sensation qu'avait propagé l'adrénaline dans tout son corps ?  
>« - Cool ! » Répondis Jin en sortant un nouveau papier. Il en avait préparé plusieurs ? Ouais ok, il était vraiment jeté ce mec. « Bon par contre je veux des preuves, sinon c'est de la triche ! »<br>« - Euh mais … Comment ? »  
>« - Une photo, vidéo ou un truc du genre ! »<br>Kame jeta une nouvelle fois un oeil à la liste, et tiqua sur « avoir des relations sexuelles ». Il serait assez taré pour vouloir filmer ça ?  
>Remarquant son doute, Jin rajouta « Ouais enfin, là pour certain trucs faudra faire sans. » Ah non, il est presque raisonnable en fait. « Tiens, donne ton numéro ! »<br>Kame haussa les sourcil, manquant de rougir une nouvelle fois, ce qui aurait été stupide, mais fini par le lui donner, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants pour s'en souvenir, et avoir bloqué plusieurs fois sur la prononciation des nombres qui le constituait.  
>« Ah, ouais, un détail aussi … Tu t'appelles comment ? »<br>« - Kazuya, mais on m'appelle Kame. »  
>Jin sembla pensif. Ce mec se faisait appeler tortue ? Étrange.<br>« - Ok Kame, moi c'est Jin. »  
>Une fois les présentations faites, ils repartirent à la recherche de leur salle d'italien. Sur le chemin, ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, ayant une conversation un peu plus normal. Il s'avérait qu'en réalité, Jin n'était pas <em>totalement<em> taré, et que Kame savait faire des phrases entières sans bafouiller. Il pouvait même devenir très bavard quand le nom d'un idol qu'il appréciait particulièrement était mentionné dans la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle avec plus d'une demi heure de retard. Ce qui fût assez difficile à expliquer au professeur, qui eu du mal à avaler qu'ils aient tournés dans le lycée pendant aussi longtemps. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un des plus grands lycées de la région. Mais il sous estimait les capacités de Kame, qui aurait réellement été capable de tourner en rond pendant trente minutes, surtout lors de son premier jour. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin, Jin dû à plusieurs reprise lui rappeler qu'ils étaient ou non déjà passé par tel endroit. Contre toute attente, il finit par les accepter en cours, et ils allèrent s'assoir après un léger sermon, sentant les regards moqueurs de leurs camarades dans leur dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nakamaru vint cherche Kame devant la salle d'italien à la fin de son cours, ne souhaitant pas passer une heure à chercher un Kazuya perdu dans le lycée. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cafétéria, se plaignant chacun de l'effroyable heure qui venait de s'écouler. Kame omettant volontairement sa petite mésaventure avec son camarade de classe. Arrivés sur place, après avoir remplis avec dégoût leur plateau, il finirent par dénicher une table inoccupée, et se précipitèrent dessus. C'est marrant comme, même sans être associable, personne n'aime manger à côté d'inconnus. Ils commencèrent à manger, comparant leur nouveau lycée avec leur ancien. Il leur semblait tellement paradisiaque désormais. En réalité, il n'était pas du tout mieux, voir même pire, mais ils avaient tellement la rage contre le nouveau, qu'ils s'étaient persuadé du contraire. C'est con un humain. D'après Kame, ils devraient ajouter des plans dans les couloirs. Bah voyons. Après un peu moins de dix minutes, ils furent déranger dans leur ô combien fascinante conversation.  
>« - Euh … y'a moyen qu'on squatte votre table ? »<br>Kame releva la tête, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa semoule. Jin et … le mec aux cheveux rasé qui fait un peu peur. Nakamaru haussa légèrement les sourcil en les regardant, les yeux vides d'expression. Après quelques secondes de silence, Kame fini par hocher rapidement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.  
>Koki pris place aux côtés de Kame, alors que Jin s'assit à côté de Nakamaru. Il se tourna vers ce dernier.<br>« - Yo ! Moi c'est Jin. »  
>« - Et moi Koki ! » lança le chauve en souriant. Il faisait d'ailleurs un peu moins peur comme ça.<br>« - Yuichi Nakamaru ! » Finit il par répondre.  
>« - Et toi c'est Kame ! » Cria presque Jin en le pointant du doigt, ultra fière d'avoir retenu un nom. Il est vrai qu'avec le peu de mémoire dont il faisait preuve, cela était assez miraculeux. Il avait son nom dans son répertoire, avait passé une demi heure avec lui, mais il était bel et bien capable d'avoir oublié. Jeunesse décadente.<br>« - Euh, ouais, bravo. » Répondis Kame, concentré sur son assiette.  
>« - Alors … ça c'est bien passé la rentrée pour vous ? » Demanda Koki à ses nouvelles connaissances, qui ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'ils leur adresseraient la parole.<br>« - Bah … je me suis fait martyrisé par mon prof principal, et il a dit que j'avais une gueule de cocker ... » Répondis Nakamaru  
>« - Te plains pas, le notre a une MOUSTACHE, man ! » Répondis Jin. « Comment tu veux te concentrer quand le mec qui te parle a une putain de moustache ? » se sentit il obligé d'ajouter, sentant qu'il était incompris.<br>« - Euh … C'est … effrayant, une moustache ? » Demanda Kame.  
>« - Mais ouais ! Tu vois la sensation que t'as ressenti quand on a failli se faire choper tout à l'heure ? Imagine qu'on a failli se faire choper par un moustachu ! Putain mais c'est pire ! »<br>Kame le fixa d'abord quelques instants, choqué. Il avait déjà compris que ce mec était barré, mais là ça prenait des proportions assez inattendues. Il semblait vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il disait.  
>« - Vous faire chopé ? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ? » Demanda Koki, nullement impressionné par ces histoires de moustaches. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Pourtant, lui il trouvait ça hyper drôle les moustaches.<br>« - Euh ouais, tu m'as même pas raconté ! » Lança Yuichi, outré.  
>« - Y'a pas grand chose à raconter, en fait j'étais perdu »<br>« - Et moi aussi » ajouta Jin « donc je suis venu lui demander où était la salle. »  
>« - Mauvaise idée. » commenta Nakamaru.<br>« - Sauf que monsieur à trouvé que ce griller une clope au milieu du couloir était une bonne idée, sauf que y'a un mec qu'est arrivé et on a du se planquer. »  
>« - Ah, ça y'est tu l'as fumé ! Merde putain j'ai du retard ! » S'exclama Koki.<br>« - Par ce que toi aussi tu joues à cette connerie ? » Demanda alors Kame, exaspéré.  
>« - Je te rappelles que toi aussi t'as accepté ! » Lança Jin en souriant bêtement. Kazuya ne su quoi répondre, et se contenta de bougonner dans son coin, poignardant sa merguez à plusieurs reprises.<br>« - Euh … Je me sens un peu largué là ... » Dis Nakamaru.  
>« - Ben en fait, tu vois on s'est déjà fait chier pendant deux ans dans un lycée, alors pour cette dernière année on veut marquer le coup ! » Expliqua Koki.<br>« - Donc, on prend le règlement intérieur, et le but c'est d'enfreindre le maximum de règle sans se faire virer. » Continua Jin, fier.  
>« - Quoi ? Mais ! Vous êtes fous ! Et si vous vous faites virer ? Kame ! Pourquoi t'as accepté de jouer à un truc pareil ? » Commença a paniquer Yuichi.<br>Kame ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, puisque lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il s'était lancé là dedans.  
>« - Ben … ça peut être marrant. » Finit il par répondre, l'air de rien.<br>Nakamaru était quelqu'un de calme, il ne prenait pas vraiment plaisir à enfreindre le règlement, et avait du mal à comprendre ceux pour qui c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas un passionné des études, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus le qualifier de cancre. Il venait en cours, écoutait un minimum, et faisait ses devoirs une fois rentré. Il pensait que lui et Kame étaient pareil sur ce point, - bon, peut être un peu moins assidus une fois rentré chez lui, mais tout de même. Semblerait il que ce rythme de vie ait commencé à l'ennuyer. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il comprenait, mais il ne cautionnait pas vraiment ce genre de conneries.  
>« - Faites ce que vous voulez ... » Soupira t il.<br>Ils finirent par changer de sujet, et partirent sur des discussions un peu plus générales, qui leur permirent de faire plus ample connaissance.  
>« - Hey ! Je peux m'assoir là ? » Demanda un grand brun avec un sourire éclatant.<br>« - Ouais ouais. » Lui répondis Koki, qui ne semblait pas plus enchanté que ça.  
>« - Taguchi Junnosuke ! Enchanté ! »<br>« - On sait, tu t'es déjà présenté. » Répondis Jin, pas plus enchanté que son ami.  
>« - Toujours aussi agréable ! Bon, vous vous appelez comment ? »<br>« - Moi c'est Yuichi, mais on m'appelle plus souvent Maru ! »  
>« - Moi c'est Kame ! Et toi ? » demanda t il en regardant Ueda, qui s'était assis à côté de Koki, et n'avait osé relever la tête depuis son arrivée.<br>« - Ta..Tatsuya. » Répondit il, sans relever la tête.  
>« - Koki. »<br>« - Jin. »  
>Les présentations étant faites, la discussion reprit son cours comme quelques minutes auparavant. A la seule différence que Junno intervenait désormais. Il leur raconta comment il avait gagné une compétition de gym lorsqu'il était au collège, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait dans le sujet. Koki lui, avait du mal a contenir son agacement. C'était définitif, il avait vraiment du mal à le supporter. Bon, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais le peu qu'il avait vu de lui lui donnait de l'urticaire. Cependant, il se taisait, puisque Nakamaru et Kame semblaient le trouver amusant, et que Jin n'en avait rien à foutre. Exaspéré, il se tourna vers Ueda, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Il avait toujours la tête baissée, et jouait avec le contenu de son assiette. Koki n'était même pas certain qu'il prêtait oreille à la conversation. C'était assez étrange de voir que quelqu'un d'aussi discret et timide que Tatsuya était ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti et … bruyant que Junnosuke. Il avait un peu de mal à le comprendre. C'est vrai que lui et Jin n'étaient pas identiques, mais au finale, presque. Leurs goûts musicaux différaient très légèrement, mais restaient semblables, ils prenaient tous les deux le même plaisir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leur conscience de diverses façon, et n'en avait rien à foutre du reste. C'était déjà de bonnes bases. Enfin, après tout il ne les connaissait pas, leur image était différente, mais il ne savait pas du tout qui ils étaient, si ça trouve, ce Junnosuke était en réalité un exemple de modestie, et un véritable génie... Naaaan. Bref, en parlant de bâtons, de roues, et de conscience... Koki vérifia l'heure sur son portable.<br>« - Jin ! Il reste plus qu'une demi heure. »  
>« - Relax man, j'ai roulé en Italien, on a le temps ! » Répondis Jin en récupérant le reste de l'assiette de Kame, qui le regarda faire, étonné.<br>« - Roulé quoi ? » Demanda Nakamaru, une nouvelle fois perdu.  
>« - Euh … a ton avis ? »<br>« - I love you mary jane ! She never complains when I hit mary. With that flame, I light up the cherry ! » Commença a rappé Jin, ce qui lui valu un nouveau regard étonné, ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur de Kame, alors que Nakamaru le dévisageait.  
>« - Ah ! Vous fumez aussi ! » S'exclama Junnosuke.<br>« - Genre tu fumes toi. » Dit Koki. _Encore un qui fume pour faire le rebelle et qu'est arraché au bout de deux bouffées et d'une bière, tiens.  
><em>« - Ah ouais ? » Demanda Jin, soudainement intéressé par son voisin. « Dis, tu cherches pas quelque chose à acheter par un hasard hasardeux ? »  
>« - Euh … non, j'ai pas d'argent là. »<br>« - Roh merde. » souffla Jin en s'adossant à nouveau à sa chaise avec une moue boudeuse.  
>« - Bon, go ? » Lui demanda Koki.<br>« - Yoooosh ! »  
>Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.<br>« - Attendez ! » Cria Kame. Ils se retournèrent surpris. « C'est que .. euh … Ils ont pas fini de manger, je voulais aller fumer une clope et .. euh … je..; enfin si j'y vais tout seul je vais me perdre ... » Expliqua t il, honteux.  
>Ils lui firent alors signe de se dépêcher, et Kame parti à leur suite après avoir dit à Nakamaru de le rejoindre à la fin de son repas, et également invité Junnosuke et Ueda a le rejoindre. Junno lui semblait un peu étrange, mais sympathique. Quand à Tatsuya, il était très timide, et ne pouvait donc le juger. Il avait cependant remarqué que Jin et Koki n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Junnosuke plus que ça. <em>Ca va encore être chiant ça. <em>Dans ses pensées, il avait inconsciemment ralentis, et ses deux nouveaux « amis » commençaient à le distancer, il se dépêcha alors de rattraper les deux jeunes hommes, qui marchaient en chantant, ou plutôt rappant, joyeusement vers la sortie du lycée. _  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte du nombre étonnant de fumeurs qu'il y a dans un lycée, même aussi petit que le leur. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à essayer de traverser un groupe de lycéen dans un air enfumés, ils comprenaient en quoi le tabagisme était un fléau. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient réussi à trouver un endroit calme, un peu caché de la route qui passait juste devant le lycée, et sans être écrasé par qui que ce soit, ce qui à l'instant présent leur semblait être un exploit. Jin alluma un joint, et Kame sortit une cigarette.  
>« - Entre nous, il est pas un peu chiant le Junnosuke ? » Lança Koki, attendant que Jin lui fasse passer ce qu'il avait dans la main.<p>

« - Il parle beaucoup quoi. » Répondis Jin, n'en ayant pas grand chose à foutre.  
>« - Il parle TROP tu veux dire ! »<br>« - C'est vrai qu'il est bavard mais bon … Je le trouve sympa moi. » Fis Kame.  
>« - J'sais pas mais il m'a gavé ! »<br>« - Bah, on le connait pas … Moi ce qu'il me gêne c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air faux. On dirait qu'il veut juste être le mec que tout le monde kiff quoi. Ce qu'il a au fond j'en sais rien. »  
>« - Ouais fin là Jin tu pars loin, t'es déjà fonce-dé ou quoi ? Si il veut pas montrer ce qu'il a au fond c'est qu'on s'en fout. On traine pas avec son fort intérieur. »<br>« - Certes. » Dis Jin en passant le joint à Koki.  
>« - Faut juste apprendre à le connaître je pense ... » Fis Kame, un peu étonné de la tournure qu'avais pris la conversation.<br>« - En tout cas, vu le débit de parole qu'il a, il a trouvé le pote qui lui fallait, il en pas sorti une en une heure le petit ! »  
>« - Tatsuya c'est ça ? » Demanda Koki, pensif. « Ouais, le jour et la nuit ! J'sais pas comment on peut être timide comme ça quoi, il doit se pourrir la vie le gamin ! »<br>« - Justement avec une forte personnalité comme celle de Junnosuke ça doit l'écraser encore plus. » Dit Kame.  
>Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'interroger sur la personnalité de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, au fond c'était pas non plus très utile. Les gens sont comme ils sont, le pourquoi du comment ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Il trouvait ça ironique de la part de Koki et Jin, puisque niveau personnalité étrange, ils étaient plutôt bien lotis. Enfin bon. Le vice, avec ce genre de discussion, c'est qu'une fois démarrée, on a du mal à arrêter.<br>« - Faudrait qu'il évite de se comparer aux autres alors. Qu'il se lâche un peu, jsais pas. Ca sert à rien d'avoir peur du regard des autres » fit Jin avant de hurler. « La preuve. »  
>Quelques regards se dirigèrent vers eux, cela fit rire Koki. Cependant, Kame n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'attirer l'attention de cette manière. En règle générale. Là, il s'en foutait en fait.<br>« - Wouah j'ai une idée trop géniale. » Finit par déclarer Jin après un léger silence.  
>« - Euh … La dernière fois que t'as dit ça on a vomi en pleine rue. Enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien. » Répondis Koki.<br>« - Ta gueule le chauve. Vous avez pas envie de tapper soirée ? »  
>« - Je saisi pas la rapport ... » Dit Kame.<br>« - Ben, y'a rien de mieux qu'un peu de picole pour faire connaissance et faire sortir les gens de leur coquilles ! » Expliqua-t-il.  
>« - Ah ben ouais pour une fois je cautionne ! On va passer un an avec eux, alors autant pas se faire chier ! » Répondis Koki, enthousiaste, tout en redonnant son joint à Jin. « Mais si je fous une claque à l'autre là faudra pas m'en vouloir. »<br>« - Hm … pourquoi pas. » Fit Kame.  
>« - J'garde l'idée en tête ! Ahah ! » S'exclama Jin, déjà euphorique à l'idée de bourrer la gueule de ses camarades. Il avait toujours adoré tester les limites des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de tomber sur des gens qui n'avaient jamais bu ou ne voulaient pas vraiment le faire. En gros, il s'amusait de voir les gens ne plus se contrôler. Voir même vomir. C'était pas une attitude très intelligente, mais ça aussi il s'en foutait. Puis au fond ça partait d'un bon sentiment, les gens se rapprochaient plus facilement une fois qu'ils avaient un coup dans le nez. Koki était assez d'accord avec ce point du vue, et puis de toute façon, il ne crachait sur aucune occasion de faire la fête. Kame lui était simplement curieux de voir ce que donnerait leurs soirées à ces deux là. L'ambiance et les activités changeaient du tout au tout selon les gens qui la constituaient. Il avait déjà fait pas mal de soirée avec des gens comme Junnosuke, mais avec le style de rappeur de Koki et celui indéfinissable de Jin, et leurs personnalités qui semblaient quelque peu hors norme, cela ne pouvait qu'être intéressant. Il avait juste un peu peur de la réaction de Nakamaru, qui était quelqu'un de très calme. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire boire assez pour qu'il en ressente les effets. Vraiment pas drôle. Bref, une soirée avec des gens différents qui se connaissent pas.<br>« - Au fait, tu fumes toi ? » Demanda soudainement Jin à Kame en lui tendant le joint. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant que Jin et Koki commençaient à imaginer diverses choses pour la soirée à venir. Ils n'avaient biensûr pas encore pensé à une date, un lieu, ni même à la possibilité que certains ne veuillent, ou ne puissent pas y participer.  
>« - Euh … Vite fait. Quand en m'ont propose en fait … » Répondit il, gêné.<br>Jin lui fit signe de prendre ce qu'on lui offrait, et Kame s'executa.  
>« - J'suis sûr qu'on t'as jamais proposé du tosma comme ça ! »<br>« - Tosma ? »  
>« - Matos, d'la beuh quoi. »<br>« - Ah, euh … je sais pas j'y connais rien moi ... »  
>Nakamaru choisi ce moment pour les rejoindre, accompagné de Junnosuke, et d'Ueda, qui ne semblait pas plus bavard qu'auparavant. Nakamaru dévisageait Kame alors qu'il fumait, mais ne dit rien. Aucun des trois ne revint sur la soirée qu'ils avaient prévu d'organisé. Visiblement, ils avaient décidés par un accord tacite de ne pas en parler tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas prévu sérieusement. Par ce que bon, à cet âge là, on en fait des projets … qu'on oublie assez rapidement, en règle générale. Après avoir passé les dix minutes restantes à discuter de tout et de rien, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe en trainant les pieds.<br>S'en suivit deux heures de cours qui leur sembla une éternité. Leur prof d'histoire leur fit remplir ces petits questionnaires inutiles, vous savez, ceux que vous remplissez chaque année, à presque chaque cours, où vous devez mettre nom, prénom, email, parfois même hobbies, faiblesses, points forts … Et qui ne servira strictement à rien au cours de l'année. Au pire le prof s'en servira pour caler une chaise bancale. Enfin, les élèves n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, perdre un quart d'heure de cours suffisait à rendre l'inutile, utile. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait qui aimait bien remplir ce genre de truc. Enfin, après tout pourquoi pas. S'en suivit une demi heure pendant laquelle le professeur expliqua de quoi serait constitué le programme de l'année, puis un quart d'heure de cours sur la vie de celui qui avait donné son nom à leur lycée. Donc au final, il n'avait eu qu'une heure de cours. Largement suffisant. Leur prof était monotone, vraiment. Jin et Koki s'étaient endormis au bout d'une demi heure, et Junnosuke avait préféré passer l'heure à dessiner. Kame essayait de son mieux de suivre, mais préféra envoyer quelques SMS. Demandant au passage à Nakamaru de venir le chercher devant sa salle. Lui même ne faisait pas confiance à son sens de l'orientation, et tant mieux.  
>A la fin de l'heure, il sortit fumer avec Nakamaru, Junnosuke et Ueda, bien qu'il fût le seul à fumer. Jin et Koki s'étaient éclipsés à la fin du cours, et nul ne savait où ils étaient passés. Ils partirent dans une discussion animée sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, et cette fois, Nakamaru ne se sentit pas perdu une seule fois dans la conversation. Le plus étonnant étant que Tatsuya pris la parole a deux reprises, d'un ton très hésitant, et uniquement pour rectifier certains points, mais c'était déjà une avancée magistrale. Il était visiblement possible de l'amener à parler, suffisait de trouver un sujet qui l'intéressait !<br>Alors qu'il était au plein milieu d'une phrase, le portable de Kame vibra, il le sorti alors de sa poche et découvrit un MMS de Jin. Surpris, il l'ouvrit et pu voir une vidéo de ce dernier, une bière à la main devant des casiers. « Cheers » Il la boit cul sec, sourit, met le cadavre au dessus des casiers, puis salue la caméra. Cela fit sourire Kame. Il ne perdait pas de temps … Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore refermé le MMS, il en reçut un deuxième, de Jin, toujours.. Cette fois ci, ce fût Koki qui fit de même, et la vidéo était accompagné d'un message « Tu prends du retard, petite tortue ! ». Il sourit une nouvelle fois._ Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. _Bien joli ce dictons, mais le gros problème c'était de trouver la motivation de partir. Et là, il ne l'avait pas vraiment. Il ne prenait assez rarement, voir jamais de risque, préférait être tranquille. La vie était déjà pleine de difficultés qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains prenaient plaisirs à s'en rajouter. C'est pourquoi il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu le pousser à accepter cette connerie de jeu. Peut être qu'au fond, il avait apprécié l'adrénaline qui l'avait parcourus lorsqu'ils avaient faillis se faire attraper. Les tremblements, l'euphorie. Peut être aussi que défier Jin le motivait aussi, un peu. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil de la conversation lorsque Nakamaru passa sa main devant ses yeux, avant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient retourner en cours.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Ueda se vautra sur son lit après ces deux dernières heures de cours. Ce n'était que le premier jour, mais il se sentait déjà épuisé. Faut dire que cette journée était assez éprouvante. En plus des six heures de cours qu'ils avaient dû supporter, il avait en plus dû supporter tous ces gens qui allaient, venaient, et parfois même restaient. Il n'était pas vraiment agoraphobe, mais il était vraiment timide, et la présence de ne serais ce qu'une personne lui faisait peur, l'angoissait. Il n'osait plus parler, voir même bouger. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'est pour ça qu'il admirait beaucoup Junno. Il était fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle il pouvait aller voir les autres, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de leurs regards, ou de leur jugements. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus au début du collège, Tatsuya rêvait secrètement de lui ressembler. Il savait que son ami n'était pas parfait, biensûr. Mais il l'admirait. Lui, peut importe la motivation qu'il avait, était incapable d'extérioriser, et même si personne ne s'en rendait compte, il faisait pourtant des efforts. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait apprécié les gens qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui. Ils avaient l'air intéressants, et ne donnaient pas l'impression de le regarder de haut, ou de juger le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se prendre la tête. Cependant, ça ne débloquait pas Tatsuya, il les enviait seulement. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait s'ouvrir un peu. Cette fois, il s'y forcerait vraiment. Sur cette résolution, il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta à World of Warcraft. Une fois revêtu de son armure et de son pseudo, il se sentait plus libéré. C'était peut être idiot, mais il n'avait pas peur de ces inconnus. Ici il était un guerrier puissant, et n'avait peur du jugement de personne. Il pouvait leur parler, comme si il était une toute autre personne. Une personne qu'il aimerait pouvoir être dans la vie réelle. Sûre d'elle. Pourtant, cela lui semblait impossible.

Junnosuke, lui, fonça prendre une douche chaude. Il venait d'attendre que sa mère vienne le chercher. Pendant trente cinq minutes. Sous la pluie battante. Seul. Avec un lecteur MP3 sans batterie. Bref, le rêve. Junno était quelqu'un qui semblait être toujours de bonne humeur, pourtant, ce genre de situation pouvait facilement faire déprimer, ou péter à câble à qui que ce soit, même à lui. Il se regarda quelques instants dans la miroir. Me croiriez vous si je vous disait qu'il ne supportait pas son visage ? Son allure ? Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il faisait tout pour le cacher, se montrait sûr de lui, mais au fond, il se dégoutait. Il faisait des efforts pour s'arranger, mais lorsque tout ses artifices tombaient, comme lorsqu'il était trempé par exemple, sa confiance tombaient elle aussi. Il se doucha, puis se coiffa. Personne ne le verrait d'ici demain en dehors de ces parents, mais c'était important pour lui. Cela peut sembler absurde, mais on a tous des manies qui le sont. Il prit une canette de coca, puis s'installa dans son lit, allumant son ordinateur portable, tout en chassant les pensées négatives qui lui ravageait l'esprit depuis le début de la journée. Il se connecta à Facebook, son premier réflexe, ainsi que celui d'une bonne partie des gens de son âge. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien manqué de capitale de la vie de ses « amis » et mis à jour son propre statut par une remarque classique sur sa première journée de cours, il se mit à la recherche de ses nouvelles connaissances, et leur envoya une invitation. « Salut, tu veux être mon ami ? » Si la vie était aussi simple. Son premier contact avec ses nouveaux camarades n'avait pas été aussi concluant qu'il l'avait espéré. D'habitude, les gens l'appréciaient dès le départ, ils étaient charmés par son sourire constant et la confiance qu'il leur montraient. Pourtant cette fois, il ne pensaient pas se tromper en pensant que Koki et Jin avaient un problème avec lui. C'était comme si ils pouvaient percevoir qu'il jouait un rôle. Après, il s'était peut être monté la tête, était peut être paranoïaque, mais c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir dans leurs regards. Cela dit, on voit bien souvent ce que l'on redoute. Il fût tout de même rassuré que, l'un comme l'autre, acceptèrent aussi tôt son invitation. Bon, biensûr, la notion d'amitié de la vie réelle, et celle de Facebook n'avaient rien en commun, mais bon. Kazuya accepta lui aussi. Vraiment, tout les lycéens ne pensaient ils vraiment qu'à se connecter sur les réseaux sociaux dès qu'ils rentraient chez eux ? Ils sembleraient que oui. Et bien au moins, il aurait des gens à qui parler, par ce qu'une fois rentré chez lui. Il se faisait chier. Mais genre, vraiment. Il lui arrivait de passer des heures assis, à lancer une balle, ou même à ne faire strictement rien. Et ça, ça le déprimait. Il cliqua sur le nom d'un de ces camarades, un peu hésitant. Mais après tout, il avait de quoi éviter le blanc : une question à lui poser. C'était déjà ça.  
><em>Junnosuke : Hey !<br>Jin : Wesh  
>Junnosuke : Alors, bien rentré ? :D<br>Jin : Ben ouaiiis, vingt minutes de marche sous la pluie, j'kiff ! J'suis tout mouillé : D : D : D  
>Comme un baba au rhum !<br>_Bon, ça va, il avait pas l'air hostile. Il s'était peut être fait des idées. Après tout, ces deux là étaient peut être juste … bizarres. Vraiment.  
><em>Junnosuke : Pareil j'ai attendu ma mère sous la flotte pendant trois heures, ça m'a niqué mon joli brushing …<br>Jin : Pauvre triste : o  
>Junnosuke : Hé ! J'ai une question, sans vouloir être indiscret<br>Jin : Non désolé, t'es pas mon type : O mdr  
>Junnosuke : Ahah, non mais justement, pourquoi vous êtes arrivés avec une demi heure de retard en cours c'matin ? : D<br>Jin : Han comment t'es suspicieux et tout : O  
>Nan mais en vrai scénario classique quoi, y'avait tout plein de couloirs alors on s'est perdu<br>Puis j'ai fumé une clope  
>Alors on a du s'planquer pour pas s'faire choper<br>Du coup ça a légèrement compromis notre ponctualité  
>Et j'ai gâché une partie d'ma clope<br>C'est badant  
>Junnosuke : Nan mais c'est pas moi, j'ai entendu des gens parler de vous alors je vérifiait lol<br>Jin : Et moi aussi une question : D  
>Ta blague là avec ton nom, tu la fais tout le temps ?<br>Junnosuke : Iriguchi Deguchi Taguchi Desu ! C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique 8D  
>Jin : Ah ouais. Ben c'est un peu nul nan ? Mdr<br>Bref j'ai faim ! Jvais m'faire des pâtes \o/ _  
>Il n'avait pas rêvé là, il venait de se foutre ouvertement de blague favorite ? Et il se barrait bouffer, l'air de rien. Non, vraiment, ce mec était étrange. C'est tout. En tout cas, il était plutôt déçu de sa réponse. Il allait devoir trouver d'autres potins. Il adorait les rumeurs, sauf quand ça le concernait bien évidemment. Et faute de fondements, celle là n'allait pas durer longtemps. L'année commençait bien pourtant. Il se consola en se disant que, justement, l'année ne faisait que commencer. Vu les personnalités qui semblaient l'entourer, il était presque certain que le calme ne durerait pas longtemps. Et il se languissait de la tempête qui suivrait. Bref, il se décida à aller parler à Koki. Lui, semblait bien plus froid.<br>_Koki : Salut. Ouais ouais ça va et toi ?  
><em>C'était plutôt mal parti. Il aurait pû lui demander clairement quel était le problème avec lui, mais il préféra faire comme si rien n'en était, et essayer de faire disparaître l'animosité qu'il semblait avoir à son égard. Cependant, il ne savait pas très bien comment. Il fît alors plusieurs tentatives, infructueuses. Les profs, non. Le lycée en lui même, non plus. La pluie, non plus. Désespéré, il se dit qu'au point où il en était .. et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.  
><em>Junnosuke : Pas très bavard dis donc … Je vais finir par faire comme Tatsuya, et m'inscrire sur World Of Warcraft ou un de ces jeux à la con …<br>__Koki : Ah, il joue à ça lui ? _

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Koki venait de lui poser une question ? Il l'invitait donc à continuer sur sa lancée, et accepterait donc une forme de conversation ? Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Vraiment, pour Junno, ça l'était, et se il se dépêcha donc de lui répondre.  
><em>Junnosuke : Ouais … Dés qu'il rentre chez lui il se fout là dessus, et il se déconnecte seulement pour dormir... Rare que je réussisse à le faire sortir de chez lui le week end … enfin tu vois le genre.<br>Koki : Ca m'étonne pas vraiment en fait... Mais il est genre … Toujours aussi silencieux ?  
>Junnosuke : Ouais plutôt, enfin là il vous connait pas donc c'est pire. Il est genre hyper timide.<br>C'est limite chiant.  
>Koki : Ouais fin c'est pas avec une attitude comme la tienne que ça va l'changer. Mais c'est vrai que c'est rare de voir des gens de notre âge aussi timide, j'trouve ça limite chelou x)<em>  
>C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à parler d'Ueda. C'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'il s'attendait à avoir, ni vraiment du genre qu'il souhaitait avoir. Mais c'était déjà ça. Koki avait beau lui lancer quelques piques de temps en temps, mais il lui parlait. Donc, en gros, Junnosuke avait atteint son but. Il parti donc manger le coeur un peu plus léger.<p>

Kame soupira, bon, le voilà chez lui ! Il avait mit presque une heure au lieu d'une demi heure, mais c'était tout de même un soulagement. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était perdu une nouvelle fois en cherchant l'arrêt de bus. Il allait manger dans une demi heure, mais alla prendre un paquet de cookies dans la cuisine tout de même. Ses précieux biscuits en main, il pris place à son bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur portable, appuya sur le bouton d'alimentation, patienta le temps que son PC s'allume en mangeant un cookie, et lança son navigateur internet. Mozilla Firefox, par ce que bon, il était impensable d'utiliser Internet Explorer quand on tournait sous Linux. Enfin, d'après lui, peut importe l'OS qu'on a, il était inhumain d'utilser Internet Explorer. C'était un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Facebook. Rien de fascinant. Machin est désormais en couple avec truc. Mais c'est carrément trop cool ! Plein de bonheur ! … Nan mais sérieusement, on s'en fout. « Mon nouveau lycée a certainement été construit par Dédales en personne. » Posté. Petite session d'ajout d'amis. Bon, ça, c'est fait... Et maintenant ? Il était sensé faire quoi ? Bon, on ouvre VLC. Oui oui, VLC, par ce que Windows Movie Media c'est le mal. Fait. Et maintenant, on écoute quoi ? Kame soupira une nouvelle fois, il attendait toujours le moment où il serait tranquille devant son ordi, mais quand ces moments arrivaient … il commençait rapidement à se faire chier. Désespéré, il créa une playlist e choisissant quelques chansons au hasard, puis retourna sur Facebook. Génial, une notification ! « Junnosuke Taguchi, Jin Akanishi, Koki Tanaka et Tatsuya Ueda ont accepté votre demande d'ajout à la liste d'ami. » Bande de No-lifes ! … Hm. Occupation trouvée ! Il fit alors le profil de chacun, regardant si ils avaient des amis en commun, leurs groupes favoris, quelques unes de leurs photos... Et un peu plus de celles de l'un d'entre eux. Mais ça on s'en fout. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'avant Facebook, il aurait été consideré comme un stalker, un voyeur, un harceleur … tout ce que vous voulez. Maintenant, il fait simplement parti d'un réseau social populaire. Au bout d'un moment, il entendis le bruit significatif de la messagerie instantanée.  
><em>Yuichi : Hi<br>Kazuya : Chaloupe !  
>Yuichi : Tu t'es perdu en route alors ?<br>Kazuya : AHAH c'thumour. …. … ouais.  
>Yuichi : Je sais c'est mon point fort.<br>Y'a que des pétasses dans ma classe, la tienne à l'air plus intéressante … Un Wesh wesh, un … camé, un muet et un imbécile heureux, t'es bien tombé !  
>Kazuya : Han comment t'es méchant, tu les connais même pas XD<br>Puis camé c'est peut être un peu fort …  
>Yuichi : Attends t'as vu sa gueule, il tourne pas à un pétard de ganja par jour LOL<br>Kazuya : Mouais …  
>Yuichi : Fin j'dis ça, j'les aime bien ils ont l'air sympa, pas comme l'autre conasse qu'étais derrière moi en cours putain. <em>  
>Yuichi lui raconta donc ces mésaventures avec une certaine « Kumiko ». S'appercevant que ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentré, Kame se rappela alors qu'ils étaient sortis, et qu'il serait donc seul ce soir. Il céda alors à l'appelle de son estomac, et mit fin à la conversation afin d'aller se faire à manger. Enfin d'aller cuire des pâtes. Lorsqu'il revint devant son PC, Nakamaru n'était plus là. Et merde. Il se résigna alors à allumer sa télé. C'est ce moment que choisi Junno pour venir lui parler. Après quelques formalités, il commencèrent à commenter avec entrain l'émission qu'ils regardaient tout les deux. Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il bugua légèrement, devant son écran. Légèrement.<br>_Jin : Weeshh !_

_Kazuya : Hello  
>Jin : Koki vient de me laisser en chien<em>

_toussa pour aller bouffer  
>alors que n'importe qui de sensé aurait fait une platrée de pâte pour pouvoir en bouffer toute la soirée !<br>Donc du coup  
>Jfais des ronds de fumée en rythme avec la musique<br>C'est juste génial  
>Par contre faut pas que je mette de Hardtek<em>

_J'pourrais pas suivre mdr  
>Bref<br>Jvoulais faire chier quelqu'un  
>Alors je vais te faire chier ! Mdr<br>Donc WESSSSHHH  
>Ca va ti ?<em>  
>Kazuya était encore entrain de se remettre du choc qu'avait provoqué l'apparition du nom de Jin à l'écran, alors se retrouver noyer sous son flot de parole … ça rendait les choses un peu dures à suivre pour lui. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de Jin, c'était quelqu'un d'assez calme. Enfin non, pas calme. Juste … mou. Et ça, c'était donc étrange.<br>_Kazuya : ça va ça va et toi ? Ah ben ouais, ça doit être grave fascinant. Enfin déjà plus que l'amour est dans le pré m'voyez. Hardtek ?  
>Jin : L'amour est dans le pré c'est chanméééé<br>mdr  
>Arrête la fumée j'trouve ça trop artistique tsé<br>Quand t'es bien perché tu peux voir des formes et tut  
>et ouais ça va mdr jsuis foncedé mdr<br>Et la hardtek c'est çaaaaa !_  
>Il lui envoya un lien Youtube. Bon, et bien voyons voir ça. Ah. Tiens. Boom, boom, boom. C'est bon, il voyait le genre. Et disons que c'était pas tout à fait son trip. Et bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le stéréotype, lui avait tendance à en utiliser. Et pour lui, ça c'était associé à de la musique de drogué. Enfin bon. Il laissa tout de même la musique tournée, décidant de ne juger qu'à la fin. Pauvre inconscient, il n'avait pas fait attention au temps. Et certains mix de hardtek pouvaient durer une bonne demi heure. Comme … 32mn43 par exemple. Enfin, il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.<br>Et aussi, c'était quoi cette manie d'envoyer une phrase en plusieurs messages ? C'est stressant.  
><em>Kazuya : Ah si ouais je vois le genre, ça m'angoisse comme musique XD Tiens ça m'étonne pas ça … Et arrête avec ta fumée, j'suis frustré !<br>Tin mes parents sont pas là .. Jvais ouvrir la fenêtre et je tente la clope … J'suis un ouf dans ma tête en fait …  
>Jin: Ah mais grave<br>watch out, we're dealing with a badass over here ! Mdr  
>Mais genre, t'as des parents chiants et tout XD<br>Ils veulent pas ou ils savent pas qu'tu fumes ?  
>Moi ma mère elle s'en bat les steacks<br>__ça gère le muffin : D  
>Oh mais ça ne saurait durer, je vais te convertir mon enfant !<br>__Come to the dark side, we have cookieees !  
><em>Jin l'invita à démarrer la webcam … Mais ? Depuis quand il y a une webcam sur Facebook ? Il avait beau y passer plus de la moitié de son temps libre, il ne le savait même pas. Sous le choc, il accepta, oubliant qu'il avait une coiffure assez ridicule. Du genre,mèches en choupette sur le dessus de la tête. Miam. Bon, au pire hein … Jin, avait les cheveux mouillés, c'était quand même plus gracieux.  
>L'heure avançait, et il finit donc par passer sa soirée entre l'amour et dans le pré, une conversation avec Junno, une avec Nakamaru qui était revenu, et une avec Jin. Et avec la gueule de Jin; enfin, de Jin avec des yeux très rouges, à la webcam. Une fois Junno et Yuichi partis se coucher, il finit par faire de même.<br>_Jin : Aaah la gueule il est même pas 23h30 mdr_  
>Ta gueule.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Koki était immobile devant son café, qu'il fixait d'un air absent depuis près d'un quart d'heure. C'est a peu près l'effet que ça fait, quand on vient de se lever à l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché pendant plus de deux mois. Après avoir appuyer sur la touche répétition pendant une demi heure, son corps avait fini par bouger. Se servir un café, s'assoir. Malheureusement, seul son corps avait bougé, son esprit, lui, était toujours inerte. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucune activité cérébrale. Un flan. Son réveil sonna à nouveau. Oui, il avait encore appuyé sur répétition. Par reflex. Enfin, cela lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il bouge son cul. Par ce que bon, il était 6h20, et aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait qu'une demi heure pour faire réchauffer son café, le boire, s'habiller, manger un truc, et être à l'arrêt de bus. Concrètement, il était dans la merde.  
><em>Mon vieux, t'as plus qu'à speeder !<br>_Ce qui était vraiment problématique vu la flemme qui l'emportait, et l'état de loque dans lequel il était. Bon, première étape : Ipod, casque, DMX - Party Up in here. Voilà, ça ça motive. Un minimum. Une fois le casque sur les oreilles, le monde semblait devenir un peu moins flou, et il reprenait un minimum contact avec la réalité. Enfin, ça, oui. Mais il avait toujours la flemme. Le fait qu'il arrive à l'heure était alors vraiment compromis. C'était le premier jour. Mauvais. Voyant l'heure, il laissa la moitié de sa tasse de café sur la table, attrapa son sac et parti rapidement vers l'arrêt de bus.

Prouesse. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle de classe, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés, sa classe n'était pas encore rentrée. Le prof arriva à peine quelque secondes plus tard, et il prit place au fond de la classe. Il sorti ses affaires, croisa ses bras sur la table, et y posa délicatement son front. Bon, pas d'illusion, il était trop fatigué pour survivre à un cours d'histoire. Bonne nuit.  
>Il fut réveiller un quart d'heure plus tard part le bruit de la porte. Il releva la tête et vit Jin entrer en baillant, totalement décoiffé.<br>« -Désolé, je me suis pas réveillé ! »  
>Il pensait sincèrement que cette excuse allait marcher ? Une grande partie de la classe le regardait d'un air blasé.<br>« - Bon, va t'assoir, mais c'est vraiment par ce que c'est le premier cours ! »  
>Euh. L'enflure.<br>Jin pris place à côté de lui. Koki l'insulta, le salua, puis retourna doucement vers le sommeil. Jin, n'ayant pas envie de se rendormir maintenant commença a caricaturer leur prof sur sa feuille, captant quelques phrases du cours de temps à autre. Ca ressemblait à une sorte de gros chamallow. Avec des membres. Il continua à peaufiner les détails pendant une bonne partie du cours.  
>Kame lui, s'assit à la dernière place libre au dernier rang, à côté d'une fille dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom. Bon, de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'air très bavarde. Alors qu'il regardait le tableau, enfin dans la direction du tableau, ou dans celle de Jin, ou dans celle de sa feuille; il se sentait parfois observé. Elle le fixait, détournant le regard dès qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Il la senti également fixer son bracelet, qu'il refusait d'enlever, à plusieurs reprise.<em> Bah alors tite mère ?<em> Il détourna alors la tête, se promettant de lui faire remarquer la prochaine fois qu'elle s'amusait à le fixer trop longtemps. Il trouvait ça angoissant. Alors qu'elle essayait de déplacer son sac, quelque chose en tomba, et Kame se baissa pour le ramasser. Un Manga ? … Gravitation. Oh non de dieu, au secours, tout s'explique. Il avait peur. Il lui rendit alors, se concentrant pour garder une expression des plus neutres. Il était très doué pour ça d'ailleurs. Elle, rougit et baissa précipitamment la tête. _Ahah, t'es demasqué, je te laisserai pas m'entrainer dans tes trips chelous ! _Non, sérieusement, l'année précédente, il s'était limite fait stalker par une de ses congénères, depuis il se méfiait. Et il était certain que c'était totalement rationnel. Expirant bruyamment, il détourna la tête et chercha quelque chose sur laquelle focaliser son attention, afin d'oublier sa voisine et son vice. Il n'eût pas à chercher longtemps. Cible verrouillée. Il commença alors à vagabonder dans ses pensées, oubliant temporairement la raison de sa présence dans une salle de classe.  
>De l'autre côté de la salle, Junnosuke suivait le cours d'une oreille distraite, en se limant les ongles. Leur professeur d'histoire n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très autoritaire. Voir arriver un élève débraillé vingt minutes après le début du cours, un autre élève étalé sur sa table, dans un sommeil profond, ou d'autres discuter bruyamment n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde. En fait, il continuait son cours sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait dans la classe. Pas que ça le dérangeait mais bon … Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ueda qui était assis à côté de lui, celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. Il regardait le plafond, un léger sourire sur le visage. Tatsuya était quelqu'un de rêveur, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et même lorsqu'il n'était pas supposé le faire d'ailleurs, il commençait à imaginer des histoires dans sa tête, à penser à des choses lointaines, irrationnelles … Il rêvait éveillé. Enfin, lui au moins avait la décence de rester éveillé. Contrairement à Koki qui était avachis sur sa table depuis le début du cours. Jin avait fini par le rejoindre, après avoir enfoncé discrètement un écouteur dans une de ses oreilles. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux couchés sur leur table. Le professeur leur lançait un regard de temps en temps, mais n'avait aucune réaction. Kame commençait lui aussi à sombrer dans l'inconscient. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à regarder un endormis, il lui semblait que toute la fatigue qu'il avait pu accumulé lui retombait violemment dessus. Il passa alors le reste du cours à lutter pour rester conscient.<p>

Pause du matin. Quinze putain de minutes qui pourraient se résumer par un seul mot : « libération ». Kazuya se précipitait vers la sortie de la salle, ayant déjà une cigarette à la main, n'attendant que de pouvoir enfin la fumer. Après deux heures d'histoire, c'était le minimum syndical. Seulement, alors que Nakamaru venait de les rejoindre, et qu'ils marchaient en direction de la sortie en compagnie de Jin, Koki, Junno et Tatsuya, il eût une illumination. Même si il trouvait ça débile, il refusait de laisses ses adversaires gagner. Il avait toujours eu un énorme esprit de compétition, alors, sous le regards effaré de Yuichi, il alluma sa cigarette au milieu du couloir. Son coeur battait un peu trop vite, mais la satisfaction personnelle qu'il ressentait lui faisait oublier son stress. Il se tourna vers Jin et Koki, sourit, et fit le signe de la victoire de sa main libre.  
>« Ah bon tu veux jouer à ça ! » s'exclama Jin en sortant à nouveau la liste. Il la lu d'un air pensif.<br>« Bon ben je reviens » Soupira t il.  
>Haussant les sourcil, ses camarades le regardèrent partir dans la direction opposée avant de sortir du lycée, afin de fumer en toute légalité. Ils s'étaient mit un peu en retard, et le temps qu'ils finissent leurs clopes, tout le monde était déjà rentré dans le lycée. Profitant de cette occasion, Koki donna un violent coup de pied dans une des barrières.<br>« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » demanda Junno, choqué.  
>« Je vandalise les biens du lycée ! » Répondis Koki.<br>_Ah, il voulait jouer à ça … _pensa Kame. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, et il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait reçevoir.  
>« <em>Un message reçu de : Jin<br>Wéé bon je sais c'pas du vandalisme, c'est de l'art ! Mais ça compte quand même : D »_  
>Joint à cela se trouvait une photo d'un mur, sur lequel était désormais dessinée une grande feuille de cannabis, ainsi que quelques inscriptions qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Bon, il était officiellement dernier. Oh et puis merde hein. De toute façon c'est pas en dessinant des feuilles de weed sur des murs ou en buvant de la bière dans le lycée qu'il avancera dans la vie. Très réaliste comme raisonnement. Mais très peu convainquant. Kame refusait tout bonnement d'être dernier. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça ! … Ou peut être que si. Il soupira. Oublions cette histoire, retournons en cours. C'est pour ça qu'on vient au lycée, non ?<p>

Visiblement, non. A peine arrivé dans la salle, leur professeur leur annonce qu'ils n'auraient pas cours de l'après midi. En effet, le lendemain de la rentrée, leur professeur de philosophie, qu'ils étaient sensé supporter pendant trois heures après la pause déjeuner était déjà absent. Enfin, peu d'entre eux allaient s'en plaindre. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils supportèrent leurs deux dernières heures de cours de la journée. Après ça, ils mangèrent en vitesse et décidèrent de tenir compagnie à Nakamaru jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Et oui, lui avait encore quatre heures de cours aux quels survivre. Inutile de dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, il se sentait plus que déprimé.  
>Une fois sorti du self, Koki soupira.<br>« J'ai encore faim ... »  
>« T'avais qu'à aller chercher du pain ! » Répondis Junno.<br>« Naaan, j'avais la flemme. »  
>« Ouais fin t'as toujours la flemme de tout man » Répondis Jin en allumant sa clope d'un air nonchalant.<br>« Toi la ferme, jte casse la gueule ! » S'énerva Koki  
>« Ben vas y ! » Fis Jin, donnant des coups de point dans l'air.<br>« La flemme. »  
>Il y eu un silence. Kame essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son rire. En vain, au bout de quelque seconde, il se mit à rire ouvertement, et fut rapidement rejoint par les autres. Koki, lui, se renfrogna. La flemme de s'énerver vraiment, peut être. Et tant mieux. Il préférait ne pas essayer de frapper Jin, il avait d'ailleurs l'intime conviction que même Tatsuya serait capable de plaquer Jin au sol sans faire trop d'effort. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que Jin ai assez de reflex pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais ça il le gardait pour lui.<br>« Bande de chiens, rien à foutre vous me payez un verre pour cet affront. »  
>« Tin le juif. J'refuse, tu te foues de ma gueule vingt fois par jour enfoiré ! »<br>« Ohhh le pauvre chériii. »  
>« Crève. Bon on va picoler oui ou merde ? »<br>« Hein ? » Fis Kazuya qui venait de reprendre le fil de la discussion.  
>« Ben on a l'après midi de libre. »<br>« Je viens ! » Fis Junno. « Mais pour le verre je suis pas d'accord. »  
>« J'ai que 5€ mais c'est parti. » Fini par dire Kame.<br>Ils tournèrent alors tous la tête vers Ueda, qui commençait à vouloir disparaître. Trop de pression.  
>« Je … euh … d'accord. »<p>

Alors que Koki et Jin se dirigèrent machinalement vers une table au fond de la terrasse, s'arrêtant au passage pour saluer le serveur qu'ils semblaient bien connaître, Junnosuke, Kazuya et Tatsuya les suivaient, observant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout ce bar, et pour cause, ils avaient dû traverser une bonne partie de la ville pour se retrouver dans un coin assez peu fréquenté. Enfin, au final ça n'était pas si mal. La terrasse était ensoleillée, suffisamment silencieuse, et la décoration était sobre, mais agréable. Enfin, Junnosuke trouvait ça un peu trop … pittoresque. Pour cet habitué des boîtes de nuit hype de la ville, se retrouver devant une table en bois, face à une décoration médiévale pouvait être un peu déroutant. Tatsuya admirait les lieux, Kazuya admirait la carte. Il n'avait cure de la décoration, mais il avait soif. Et seulement cinq euros. Concrètement, soit il se ruinait, soit il buvait un expresso. Et donc son cinquième café de la journée. Blasant.  
>Le serveur précédemment salué par ses camarades vint alors vers eux, les prenant au dépourvus, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire leur choix. Enfin pas tous.<br>« - Binouze ! » S'exclama Jin, aux anges.  
>« - La même! » Suivi Koki.<br>Kame s'enfonça dans sa chaise alors que le regard du serveur se tournait vers lui.  
>« - Euh … euh … une bière ? »<br>« - Un demi pêche s'il vous plaît. » Demanda poliment Junnosuke, agrémentant sa phrase d'un grand sourire.  
>« - Je … je vais prendre … un coca s'il vous plait... » Finit par demander Tatsuya, après quelques secondes de silence.<br>« - Roooh mec ! » Fis Koki.  
>Tatsuya baissa les yeux, honteux.<br>« - Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! Enfin, rapidement quoi. » Fis le serveur avant de rentrer dans le bar d'une démarche nonchalante.

Leur commande passée, Koki commença à se rouler une cigarette, ce qui déclencha une fulgurante envie de fumer tout au tour de la table. Comme si la simple vision du tabac rappelait à leur corps qu'il avait besoin de nicotine. Ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas vrai. Mais passons. Jin roulait, Junno et Kame fumaient, et Tatsuya observait toujours les murs du bar. Leurs commandes arrivèrent, ils trinquèrent, et Koki et Jin se précipitèrent sur leur bière, comme assoiffés. Les discussions classiques commencèrent. Les cours. Les profs. Les devoirs. Les horaires. Encore une fois. Petit à petit, la conversation dériva, et ils commencèrent à comparer leurs anciens lycées. Ils apprirent ainsi que Jin et Koki sortaient d'un lycée qui avait eu pour record trois démissions de proviseur en deux ans, suite à des voitures brûlées et autres actes de vandalismes. Cela expliquait sans doute leur attitude, qui pouvait parfois sembler déplacée vis à vis du personnel, ou du matériel. Kazuya venait d'un lycée assez stricte, dont la population était très aisée et dont les exigences étaient très haute. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de changé de lycée, l'autre était pourtant plus près de chez lui, mais disons qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en tenir à une moyenne de 15 toute l'année. Quant à Junnosuke et Tatsuya, leur lycée n'avait rien de particulier, mis à part le fait qu'il se trouvait à une heure de route.  
>« - Mais genre votre lycée il était calme … aussi calme que celui là ? » Demanda Jin, choqué.<br>« - Ben .. ouais. » Répondis Junnosuke.  
>« - Tin ça craint. »<br>Il marqua une pause.  
>« - Ryooooooo ! » S'exclama Jin d'une voix plaintive, voir suppliante.<br>Koki roullait à nouveau une cigarette, tandis que les autres fixaient Jin, sans comprendre la raison de son attitude. Il était à moitié avachis sur sa chaise, penché vers la porte du bar. Il aurait presque pu sembler mourant.  
>« - Ryooooo... » Répéta-t-il.<br>« - Oui oui j'arrive ... » Répondit le serveur de tout à l'heure en se dirigeant vers eux. « Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? »  
>« - J'ai soif ... »<br>« - Ok, tu veux quoi ? »  
>« - Paye moi une bière ... »<br>« - Euh, nan ? »  
>« - Steuplé j'suis pauvre … je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! »<br>« - Tss. » Dit Ryo avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bar.  
>Jin posa alors sa tête sur la table, laissant échappé un gémissement qu'on aurait pû prendre pour un cri de douleur. Alors qu'il exprimait son désespoir et que Koki se foutait de sa gueule, Ryo revint vers eux, et déposa une bière devant Jin, ainsi que quelques pièces.<br>« - Haaan naaan tu gèèères ! » S'exclama Jin qui retrouvait alors goût à la vie et affichait un grand sourire. « Euh … Y'a même de l'argent avec ? Trop cool ! Ou euh j'dois vendre mon corps ? » Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.  
>Ryo lui mit une claque derrière la tête et lança, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du bar.<br>« - Va m'acheter des cookies, et ramène moi la monnaie! »  
>Jin soupira, puis s'exécuta. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Kame fût réveillé par une sorte de bip strident, qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose dont il eut conscience fût un effroyable mal de tête. Il se redressa, tenant son crâne d'une main alors que l'autre le portait avec difficulté. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Où est ce qu'il avait atterri ? Il sentit avec un semi-soulagement que les lieux ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Seulement, un chose était sûre, il n'était pas chez lui. En baissant les yeux, il vit le dos nus d'un homme.  
><em>Non …<em>  
>Alors qu'il se penchait pour voir le visage de l'inconnu, un éclair surgit. Nakamaru, c'était uniquement Nakamaru. Il soupira de soulagement, et s'adossa au mur. <em>Réfléchis.<em> Il réalisait maintenant qu'il était chez Yuichi. Ok. C'était déjà un point de départ. Maintenant … Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? On était … mercredi. Merci à son portable. 7H09. Hm … Il était tôt … pourquoi un réveil ?  
><em>Oh putain.<em>  
>Ils avaient repris les cours depuis deux jours. Alors pourquoi avait il ce mal de crâne, synonyme de matinée de vacances ?<br>Se massant les tempes, les sourcils froncés, ils ressassait les brèves images qu'il avait dans la tête, essayant de les rassembler. Ok. Ça lui revenait. Il était allé dans un bar avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe hier soir. Il avait commencé par prendre une bière, puis en avais repris une. 5€ de dépensé ? Il n'avait pourtant certainement pas bu seulement deux bières de 25cl. Nakamaru est arrivé en suite. Il lui a gentiment payé un verre. Jin et Koki ont fêté son arrivé avec une tequila frappée. Lui en payant une par la même occasion, le forçant à la boire. Maru, peu habitué a failli s'étouffer avec le pépin du citron. Il a bu sa bière. Jin lui a proposé la même chose qu'à Nakamaru. Il a accepté. Jin, Koki et Junno l'ont accompagné. Koki en a proposé une à Tatsuya. Il a poliment refusé. Ils l'ont forcé. Il l'a fait. Jin et Koki l'ont accompagné. Junnosuke lui a payé une vodka Redbull. Ils commencèrent à taper dans les alcool forts, entre deux shooters. Et maintenant, quelle est la suite ? Il était complétement arraché. Se revoit mort de rire, en pleine discussion avec Junno, Jin ou Maru. Trou noir. 7H22. Merde.  
>Il secoua Nakamaru, qui se réveilla en grognant. Il se redressa, et fixa Kame, le voyant se tenir le crâne, les yeux minuscules et de belles cernes sous les yeux.<br>« - Gueule de bois ? » Demanda-t-il.  
>Kame acquiesça, lui adressant un doigt d'honneur.<br>« - Pourquoi je suis là? » Finit il par lui demander.  
>« - Comment, tu te rappelles pas ? »<br>« - Euh … nan … j'sais qu'on est allé dans un bar après les cours. »  
>« - Ok, ben vous avez picolé comme des trous, moi un peu moins. Et Tatsuya a rien pris d'alcoolisé à part un shooter que Koki l'a forcé à avaler. Lui et Junno se sont barré vers 19h, on est resté jusqu'à a peu près 22h. T'avais appelé ta mère qui était heureuse que tu te fasses des amis dès le premier jour et t'as laissé ''boire un café et dormir chez moi.'' On a tous fini bourré, certains plus que d'autres. Et on a réussi à arriver chez moi en morceaux, je sais pas trop comment. Surtout que t'arrivais à peine à tenir debout, et que t'essayais de danser en même temps en écoutant The Doors à fond avec ton portable. T'essayais de chanter aussi mais t'avais plus trop de voix pour. »<br>Kame écarquilla les yeux. Merde.  
>« - Oh .. putain. J'ai … j'ai rien fait d'embarrassant à par ça hein ?... »<br>« - Tu racontais un peu de la merde et t'as eu douze mille fou rire mais dans l'ensemble c'était sobre... »  
>Kame soupira de soulagement. Il manquait plus qu'il se ridiculise devant les gens avec qui il va passer l'année dès la première fois où ils le voyaient boire. En plus, il pouvait être assez collant quand il avait bu. Et il n'avait pas non plus très envie d'avoir tenté de violer un de ses camarades. Vraiment, ça aurait été fâcheux qu'il le colle toute la soirée. Bref. Il avait été contrôlable.<br>Les souvenirs revenus, ils se préparèrent avec difficulté puis partirent en cours, malgré l'état de Kame qui ne se sentait pas du tout en forme.

Putain. Ils avaient sport. Ce n'était juste PAS possible. Kame comptait dormir sur sa table, impossible. Koki et Jin étaient déjà arrivés, et semblaient tout à fait en forme. Même voir trop en forme. Il passèrent l'heure à discuter activement tout en faisant avec zèle les exercices demandés, tandis que Kazuya ne pût s'empêcher de s'assoir dans un coin et de somnoler sous le regard accusateur de son professeur, et que, de son côté, Nakamaru dormait à poings fermés. Lorsque Kame sorti fumer avec Junno, Ueda et Nakamaru, il ne trouvèrent pas Jin et Koki. Et aucun n'avait le courage de chercher dans toute la foule. Kazuya utilisa les deux heures suivantes pour récupérer un minimum de sommeil. Koki et Jin, toujours surexcités manquèrent a plusieurs reprises de se faire expulser du cours.  
>Midi, et avec, la fin des cours arrivant, ils décidèrent d'acheter à manger à l'épicerie qui se trouvait près de leur lycée et de se poser dans le petit parc voisin à leur lycée. Koki et Jin n'avaient pas faims, et achetèrent seulement de la bière et un paquet de biscuit, sous l'œil étonné de leur camarades.<br>« - Vous êtes partis à quelle heure vous ? » Demanda Junno.  
>« - Avec Kame on est parti vers 22h. » Répondis Yuichi, la bouche pleine de chips.<br>« - Euhh nous on est parti à la fermeture donc vers 1h. » Dit Jin.  
>« - Puis on marchait dans la ville en gueulant sans trop savoir où on allait quand un pote nous a appelé du coup on est parti en soirée... » Ajouta Koki.<br>« - Hein ? Mais vous êtes rentré à quelle heure ? » Demanda Kame, choqué. Lui qui manquait déjà de sommeil …  
>« - Tu vas comprendre. » Fis Koki. « On est partis en stop... Enfin je sais pas comment on a fait vu qu'on titubait comme des porcs et que Jin gueulait Cayenne et ses chansons de punks chelous à côté de la quatre-voie ... »<br>« - Vous êtes malades … Et les gens vous on pris en stop dans votre état ? » Demanda Yuichi, atterré.  
>« - Cayenne ? » Ajouta Junno.<br>« - Mort aux vaches, mort aux condés, vive les enfants de cayenne a bas ceux de la sureté ! » Chanta Jin sous le regard énervé de Koki.  
>« - Ouais, ça. Mais ouais on a été pris en stop par un rasta a moitié foncedé du coup il nous a payé un pet ... »<br>« - On est arrivé à notre soirée et … here we are ! En conclusion … on est pas rentré, en arrivant en ville on a dévalisé une boulangerie puis on est venu en cours. » Termina Jin.  
>« - Vous êtes encore bourrés ou quoi ? » Demanda Kame.<br>« - Nan on est shépeeeer ! » Fis Koki en fixant Kame, qui pu constater qu'il avait les pupilles bien dilatées.  
>Kame haussa les sourcils.<br>« - Ecsta. » Fit Jin.  
>« - Ah. »<br>Nakamaru n'avait pas eu totalement tord, ils ne tournaient pas seulement au cannabis. Enfin … c'était pas si rare, non ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Il n'était déjà pas un grand fumeur, mais les drogues dures, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Le peut qu'il en savait lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, et savoir que Jin et Koki étaient tout les deux sous l'influence d'ecstasy ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Enfin, après tout, il ne pouvait pas les juger, puisqu'il le connaissait pas. Et puis, des tas d'hommes biens ont prit de la drogue. Kame repensa, rêveur à l'époque où on dansait paisiblement, des fleurs dans les cheveux, protestant pacifiquement contre la guerre de vietnam, guidé par la voix d'un chanteur sous mescaline. Bref, retour au contexte présent. Les boîtes de nuit glauques et les cachets qui circulent. Ça rendait tout de suite moins enthousiaste.  
>Maru, lui, tiqua à l'entente de la dernière phrase de Jin. Cela confirmait ce qu'il redoutait. Il n'était pas fan des consommateurs de drogue. Il en avait eu une mauvaise expérience, depuis il s'en méfiait. Du coup, il n'était pas rassuré par le fait que Kame traîne avec eux. Ce qui était bien parti pour être le cas, puisque Kame avait l'air de s'être attaché à eux. D'ailleurs, lui aussi les appréciait assez dans l'ensemble. C'était enrichissant de parler avec des gens aussi … différents? Étranges.<br>Quant à Junno et Ueda, ils s'en fichaient. Enfin, en réalité Junno était plutôt curieux. L'ecstasy ayant beau être aussi dangereux que la cocaïne, comme beaucoup de gens il n'en avait pas la même image. La cocaine était associé au drogué pâle, tremblant, associable et abruti; tandis que l'ecstasy était associé à des boîtes de nuit gigantesques où les gens dansent et rient jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Criant de réalisme.  
>Changeant de sujet, Koki et Jin continuèrent à raconter leur soirée en racontant quelques anecdotes qui firent bien rire leurs nouveaux amis. En effet, imaginer Koki endormis contre une enceinte faisant presque deux fois sa taille et réglée à fond ou Jin hurler ''hélicoptère'' pendant un quart d'heure avait quelque chose de burlesque. Même si au fond d'eux même ils étaient partagés entre le rire et l'angoisse. Ne leurs avaient ils pas proposé de faire une soirée tous ensemble ? Ne risquaient ils donc pas d'en ressortir perturbés ? Enfin … en réalité ce qui était effrayant ce n'était pas leurs actions en elle même, mais le fait qu'elles leur paraissent normal. Il y avait tout de même un mec dans leur soirée qui avait été persuadé de pouvoir traverser les murs … c'était dangereux, non ? Kame leur fit tout de même remarqué après avoir calmé son rire.<br>« - Mais non le mur il était solide ! » répondit Jin.  
>Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chacun d'entre eux tentait de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Il l'était.<br>« - Tin mec j'avais presque oublié à quel point t'étais con ! » s'exclama Koki en riant.  
>« - Qu'est ce que … putain merde. » Fit Jin en soupirant. « C'est bon, ta gueule. Ouais j'suppose que c'est dangereux. Comme pas mal de truc en soirée et en dehors, mais vaut mieux s'en tirer avec une belle bosse qu'en coma je pense. »<br>« - Ayé tu fais la gueule ? » Demanda Koki en souriant.  
>Jin lui répondit seulement par un doigt et en lui volant une cigarette. Il avait l'habitude, ça lui aurait passé dans cinq minutes. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus il se vexait vite, enfin, surtout sous l'influence d'une substance qui multiplie les émotions par 100. Il savait que Koki prenait ça à la rigolade, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, tout le monde sait que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, non ?<br>Ils finirent par reprendre le cours normal de la conversation, même si Jin commençait à sentir une forte fatigue l'envahir. Petit à petit, il fini par arrêter totalement de participer à la discussion et restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'emmitouflait dans son sweat, frigorifié malgré la chaleur. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kame lâcha lui aussi le fil de la conversation et commença à le fixer les yeux froncés. Koki suivi suivi son regard et finit par se rapprocher de Jin.  
>« - Yo ça va ? »<br>Il mit un certain temps a réagir, mais releva tout de même lentement les yeux vers son ami.  
>« - Hm ? … fatigué... » Chuchota-t-il.<br>« - Tu veux rentrer ? »  
>Jin hocha la tête et Koki commença à rassembler leurs affaires alors que Jin se levait lentement. Ils saluèrent les quatre autres, puis partirent vers la sortie du parc d'une démarche nonchalante.<br>Yuichi, Kazuya, Junnosuke et Tatsuya passèrent tout l'après midi au même endroit, profitant du soleil et du calme de l'endroit. Au fil des heures et des discussions, Tatsuya commença à s'ouvrir un minimum, surprenant Kame et Nakamaru, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir prononcer plus d'une phrase en une après midi. Bon, il y avait encore du boulot, mais on voyait qu'il travaillait sur sa timidité, et en un sens, même Junno en fût surpris.

Koki et Jin, eux, firent en silence le chemin jusqu'à chez Jin. Une fois sur place, ils montèrent, toujours sans un bruit dans la chambre de ce dernier, s'étalèrent précipitamment sur le lit, puis s'endormirent en quelques secondes. Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'une fois le soir arrivé.


	7. Chapter 7

Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Des sonneries de réveil. Des adolescents dans le brouillard. Ueda fût surement le seul à se réveiller de bonne humeur. A peine ses yeux ouverts, il se sentait déjà d'attaque pour la journée. Il était plein d'énergie et n'avait même pas l'esprit embrouillé. C'était quelque chose d'assez rare, mais il faut dire que c'est toujours une agréable surprise quand cela arrive. Il se leva alors, descendit dans la cuisine et déjeuna tranquillement. Pour une fois qu'il se réveillait à l'heure, qu'il pouvait profiter de son café et du calme de sa maison... Sa bonne humeur ne tarissait pas. Il eu même le temps de lézarder devant sa télé. Profiter pleinement de son anime du matin. Un point de plus pour son humeur. Le générique de fin arriva, annonçant l'heure de son départ. Il prit alors ses affaires, alluma son lecteur MP3 et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'arrêt de bus. Une fois installé à l'arrière du véhicule, il commença à repenser à la journée de la veille. Cela le fit à nouveau sourire. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais pour lui ça ne l'était pas. Etant renfermé, il n'avait que très peu d'amis et, même si ça pouvait être impensable pour la plus part des gens de son âge, c'était la première fois qu'il passait une après midi de ce style. De même pour les quelques heures passées dans un bar avec ses camarades. C'est le genre de chose que la plus part des gens de son âge prennent pour acquis. Pourtant, si on ouvre les yeux, et qu'on prend le temps de faire attention aux personnes externes à notre groupe, on se rend bien compte qu'il n'en est rien. Les sorties, les cigarettes, les bar, l'alcool, c'est loin d'être le lot commun de chaque jeune. Il y a encore quelque jour, jamais Tatsuya n'aurait penser se retrouver dans un bar, et encore moins boire de la tequila. A vrai dire, cette perspective ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Voir pas du tout. Il se complaisait dans son rythme de vie. Jeux en ligne, consoles vidéos, internet, ou parfois passer une soirée chez Junno à regarder des films lui suffisait amplement. Seulement, maintenant qu'il était entré en contact avec un monde différent, il avait envie de le découvrir, de connaître autre chose. Profiter de sa jeunesse pour faire des conneries même, pourquoi pas ? Il voulait ressembler un peu plus à ceux qui l'entourait. Comprendre leurs rires, leurs joies. Juste être un sale gamin parmi les autres.  
>Il arriva devant le lycée avec presque un quart d'heure d'avance. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais il avait toujours aimé ça; arriver avant tout le monde, s'assoir dans un coin avec son lecteur MP3, dans sa bulle, et observer les gens qui arrivaient. Leur expression, leur démarche, leur style... Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, mais adorait observer les gens. C'est également une des raison pour lesquelles il ne parlait que peu, il écoutait les autres le faire.<br>Après dix minutes passées seule, il vit Yuichi arriver, l'air encore endormis. Celui ci se dirigea nonchalamment vers lui et le salua d'une voix lente.  
>« - Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? » Lui demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.<br>« - Hm, non … ça doit faire dix minutes. » Répondit il timidement.  
>« - Eh ? T'as pas de bus après ? »<br>« - Euh si mais … j'aime bien être en avance... »  
>« - Wow, t'es pas un peu fou dans ta tête,? Tu sais que t'aurais pu dormir un quart d'heure de plus ? » Demanda Nakamaru, outré. Lui qui voyait déjà le fait de devoir arriver cinq minutes à l'avance comme un terrible handicape...<br>« - Ben euh … un quart d'heure ça change pas grand chose et puis euh … au moins le bus est presque vide ... » Tenta d'expliquer Ueda, en vain. Yuichi ne comprenait vraiment pas.  
>Alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Junnosuke fit son apparition. Celui ci les salua avec un grand sourire. L'air déjà rayonnant. Comme à l'habitude, tiré à quatre épingle. Il n'y avait pas un seul cheveux qui dépassait. Encore une fois, Nakamaru tiqua. A quelle heure devait il se lever pour se préparer comme ça ? C'était de la pure folie. Lui qui avait même envisagé plusieurs fois l'idée de dormir habillé pour gagner du temps de sommeil … Visiblement, ça fait un certain temps qu'il était perdu dans ces réflexions, puisqu'il mit un certain temps à remarquer la main de Junnosuke qui allait et venait devant ses yeux.<br>« - Allez, c'est l'heure ! » Lui dit il, ne quittant pas son sourire.  
>Nakamaru soupira, et les salua avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours, alors que Tatsuya et Junno prirent un chemin diffèrent. Alors que ces derniers marchaient tranquillement, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux, ce qui les fit sursauter.<br>« - Attendez moi ! »  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, et firent face à un Kame essoufflé, leur ayant couru après. Pendant quelques secondes, certes, mais le matin c'était suffisant.<br>« - Putain mais vous êtes sourd ! » Dit il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
>« - Euh … désolé ? » Répondit Junno, légèrement choqué par le ton employé par son camarade. Celui ci avait tendance à très rapidement s'énerver, et pouvait facilement devenir désagréable. C'était la première fois que Junnosuke et Ueda avaient affaire à ce trait de son caractère, et en étaient surpris, mais bon, ils s'habitueraient vite à ses sautes d'humeur.<br>« - Ouais … Bref, attendez moi, sinon je vais encore me perdre ... » Fit il, déjà calmé.  
>Ils se mirent alors en route, Taguchi lançant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à Kame, comme s'il avait peur que celui ci s'énerve à nouveau.<p>

Ils s'installèrent en soupirant sous le regard de leur professeur de mathématiques, qui observaient ses nouveaux élèves, tentant d'imaginer leur profil. Kame prit rapidement place au fond, à gauche de la salle. Près du radiateur. A surveiller, potentiel fumiste. Junnosuke et Ueda s'installèrent juste devant lui. Aussitôt assis, Junnosuke se retourna vers Kame et commença à lui parler. A surveiller, potentiel bavardeur. Scannant une dernière fois la salle des yeux, elle remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, puis commença l'appel.  
>« - Akanishi Jin. »<br>Seul le silence lui répondit.  
>« - Akanishi Jin ? » Répéta-t-elle.<br>Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Elle tiqua. A surveiller.  
>Tout en faisant l'appel, elle notait sur la liste des noms de chaque élève ''à risque'' une petite étoile, ainsi qu'une initiale correspondant à leur probable faute.<br>Elle fût interrompu lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
>« - Bonjour... Excusez nous ... » Fit Koki en entrant, suivi de Jin qui somnolait encore à moitié.<br>« - Puis je savoir la raison de votre retard ? » Demanda froidement leur professeur.  
>« - Euh … On s'est trompé de bâtiment ... » Répondit il, hésitant. Bien sûr, il n'en était rien. Ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas réveillé à l'heure. Enfin non, Jin ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure. Il avait du le secouer pendant cinq bonnes minutes alors qu'il ne daignent se lever. Une vraie buche ce mec. Il est vrai qu'il aurait dû se douter que de dormir chez Jin un jour de cours n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais il avait tout bonnement eu la flemme de retourner jusque chez lui. Espérons seulement qu'il était assez convainquant, surtout que leur professeur n'avait pas l'air très ouverte.<br>« - Hn hn. » Fît elle. « Vos noms ? »  
>« - Tanaka Koki. » Elle griffonna sur sa liste.<br>« - Et vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jin. Celui ci n'ayant pas du tout suivi la conversation précédente, peinant à rester conscient, ne remarqua absolument rien. Puis Koki lui donna un coup de coude dans les côte. Choqué, il remis les pied sur terre, et se retourna vers Koki, indigné. Celui ci lui fit comprendre d'un coup de tête qu'il devait regarder dans la direction de la prof, et non dans la sienne.  
>« - J'ai dit : votre nom ? »<br>« - Akanishi Jin. » Finit il par répondre, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. Elle griffonna à nouveau.  
>« - Allez vous assoir, vite ! Et que cela ne se reproduise pas. »<br>Ils scannèrent la salle du regard. Il ne restait que deux places. Une à l'avant, une au fond, à côté de Kazuya. Ils se lancèrent alors un regard. Et, avant que Koki ait le temps de bouger, Jin se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, sous le regard assassin de son ami. Koki prit alors place en jurant en face du bureau du professeur, alors que Jin saluait ses camarades, victorieux. Il tenta de leur adresser rapidement la parole, mais cela était peine perdue. Aussitôt un son s'échappant de ses lèvres, son professeur lui aboya dessus. Il se résigna alors et commença à rêvasser alors qu'elle continuait son appel, puis commençait à expliquer le programme.  
>Kazuya lui, fixait la femme qui se trouvait devant le tableau. Elle était … effrayant. Et c'était officiel, il la détestait déjà. Il avait d'ailleurs la certitude de ne pas être le seul. En effet, Koki fulminait depuis son arrivée, préparant d'irréalisables et cruels plans de vengeance incluant du sucre et un réservoir d'essence. Il se tourna vers Jin, celui ci avait les yeux dans la vague, et ne semblait pas touché plus que ça par l'attitude de cette sorcière. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla ressentir le regard de son voisin et tourna ses yeux vers lui, qui se mit aussitôt à fixer le tableau d'un air absorbé.<br>Le cours avança. Koki se fit réprimander pour son absence de prise de note. Il sorti alors une feuille en grognant sous un regard accusateur. Junno prenait quelques notes, tout en dessinant dans la marge. Ueda prenait sagement ses notes. Kazuya luttait contre la somnolence. Se concentrait au maximum sur le cours. Jin s'ennuyait. Il avait froid. Il ne comprenait rien. Il s'endormait. C'est alors tout naturellement qu'il s'emmitoufla dans son sweat beaucoup trop large, remonta sa capuche, croisa les bras sur la table, y déposa la tête et commença à dormir sur sa table. Une habitude qu'il avait pris dès son arrivée au lycée. Seulement, ce bonheur ne dura pas. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il senti quelqu'un frapper violemment sur sa table, et se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retrouva alors face à son professeur, qui le regardait, les yeux criant de rage.  
>« - Où vous croyez vous ? » Hurla-t-elle « Redressez vous et prenez des notes. Et le prochain que je vois dormir, c'est chez le proviseur ! »<br>Alors que tous les élèves la fixaient, choqués, elle retourna devant la tableau et reprit son cours. Jin lança un regard à Kazuya, l'air choqué. Celui ci haussa les épaules, puis souffla.  
><em>Et ben, ça promet.<em>

Ils sortirent de la salle avec un mélange de soulagement et de haine. Non sans avoir au préalable noté les exercices qu'ils devront faire pour le lendemain. Elle perdait pas de temps la prof.  
>« - Putain mais quelle pute celle là ! » S'exclama Koki une fois qu'il eut passé la porte.<br>« - Grave … Heureusement qu'on a l'autre flamby de prof d'histoire là, j'suis claqué... » Répondit Jin.  
>« - Elle fait peur je trouve ... » Dit timidement Ueda.<br>« - Grave ... » Répéta Jin.  
>« - Et sa façon de nous regarder comme si on était des sous merde, et sa voix de lutin maléfique, et sa gueule d'officier de la gestapo ! » Lança Kame, sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas eu de problème particulier avec elle pendant l'heure, mais il avait senti la haine monter en lui dés le début de son cours. C'était physique.<br>« - Si je les fait pas ses exercices de merde vous croyez qu'elle va m'envoyer en camp de concentration ? »  
>« - Nan, en camp d'extermination direct mec. Ils prennent pas les chauves en camp de concentration. » Fit Jin, ce qui lui voulu un regard mi-énervé, mi blasé de la part de Koki.<br>Ils se retournèrent alors vers Junnosuke, qui avait été le seul à ne rien dire. Surprenant d'ailleurs, même Ueda avait ouvert sa gueule sur le coup.  
>« - Euh … j'essaie d'imaginer une façon de l'envoyer en dépression en fait... » Dit il finalement.<br>« - Au pire on lui pète une jambe vite taff et puis voilà. » Fit Koki.  
>« - Hm. » Tenta d'acquiescer Jin, qui était entrain de se battre avec un pain en chocolat. Il perdait d'ailleurs.<br>C'est sur cette touche de gaieté qu'ils arrivèrent en cours d'histoire. Jin, le visage plein de chocolat, et Koki la tête baissée, fulminant toujours contre sa nouvelle prof de maths. L'un comme l'autre ne tardèrent cependant pas à s'endormir, et le cours se passa d'une manière similaire à leur précèdent cours dans la même matière. Ils s'empressèrent de raconter leur traumatisme à Nakamaru pendant la pause. Celui ci n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en placer une mais bon, lui n'était tombé que sur des profs saint d'esprit jusque là …

Yuichi mangea seul ce midi là. Il finissait une heure plus tôt, et n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller vers les gens de sa classe pour l'instant. Leur têtes ne lui revenait pas. Il passa donc une heure à jouer à un jeu stupide sur son portable, seul sur un banc en attendant les autres. Qui finirent par arriver assez vite, mais bien trop tard à son goût. Ca faisait un quart d'heure qu'il entendant un groupe de jeune filles en fleur piailler en regardant un magasine. Agaçant. _  
><em>Jin se posa lourdement à ses côtés et fit éclater la bulle de son chewing gum. Agaçant.  
>Il se gifla mentalement. Pas de raison d'être de mauvaise humeur. Ils commencèrent alors à parler. De la bouffe du self. Pas un sujet fascinant, certes, mais bon, ils étaient absorbés. Ils furent donc fort incommodés d'être dérangé par un individu qui leur était inconnu s'approcha doucement d'eux, hésitant.<br>« - Euh excusez moi … vous … vous connaitriez pas des gens qui vendent des trucs par hasard ? »  
>Junno allait l'envoyer chier, mais il fut interrompu.<br>« - Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda Jin sans pour autant relever la tête, le visage à moitié caché par la visière de sa casquette.  
>« - Euh Shit. »<br>« - C'est tout ? »  
>« - Oui. »<br>« - Combien ? »  
>« - 20e ? »<br>« - No problem. »  
>Il sorti alors un taille crayon de son sac, l'ouvrit en sorti une sorte de lamelle marron.<br>« - Ok. » Fit l'inconnu.  
>Ils firent rapidement l'échange puis l'inconnu retourna rapidement vers son groupe d'ami.<br>« - Ahah comment il a trop balisé ! » Rit Jin.  
>Yuichi soupira. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Jin fût réveillé par une intrusion assez brusque de la voix éraillée d'un punk dans son rêve. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras, appuya sur un bouton au hasard de son téléphone, et se retourna dans son lit.  
><em>Ah nan, merde. J'ai cours.<br>_Il se redressa doucement, les cheveux ébouriffés, et vérifia l'heure. Wow, c'était bel et bien la première sonnerie. Donc, concrètement, il s'était levé à l'heure. Chaud. Il avait donc le temps de se préparer convenablement, par exemple, il allait pouvoir prendre du temps pour choisir sa tenue, pour une fois.  
><em>Naaaaan.<br>_Comme à son habitude il attrapa donc les premières affaires qui lui passaient sous la main, puis descendit lascivement dans la cuisine. De là, il se dirigea vers le frigo, bâilla, se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit, et tomba nez à nez avec un post-it. Il resta inerte quelques instants. Le temps que les liaisons se fasse. Il leva le bras, et l'attrapa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il le lisait.  
><em>Ah, bon.<em>  
>Dans la poche. Il ouvrit finalement le frigo, sorti du lait, des céréales et s'installa devant le PC. C'était probablement la première fois depuis qu'il était au lycée qu'il avait le temps de manger tranquillement. C'était assez déstabilisant. En cinq minutes son bol était avalé, il lui restait vingt cinq minutes. Et maintenant, quelle est la suite ? Il leva les yeux vers son écran. Sans surprise, Facebook était désert. Enfin si, il y avait des gens, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Son regard tomba ensuite sur un paquet de feuille.<br>_Bon, ok._  
>Il ouvrit Youtube. Un peu de techno minimale, et au travail !<p>

Quand il arriva au lycée; Koki, Junno, Kame, Ueda et Nakamaru, qui leur tenait compagnie, étant dans la salle d'à côté, attendaient déjà dans le couloir. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils le regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux. Koki sorti son portable.  
>« - Putain, mec. T'es à l'heure. » Dit il. Puis il releva la tête doucement, sous le choc.<br>« - Ouaiis ! » Répondit Jin en souriant bêtement.  
>Ils reprirent alors leur discussion initiale, rajoutant la participation assez peu productive de Jin, a une discussion encore moins productive. Puis le prof arriva, les sourires s'effacèrent, firent place aux soupirs.<br>Aussitôt installé à sa place, Jin se tourna vers Koki, et sorti le post-it qu'il avait trouvé.  
><em>« Je serais absente tout le Week End, je pars avec quelques amies pour l'anniversaire de Sachiko, Prend soins de la maison et ne fais pas de bêtise ! Je reviens Lundi vers 15h.<br>Maman.  
>PS : n'oublie pas de bien manger ! »<em>  
>Koki fronça les sourcils.<br>« - Genre, toi, oublier de manger ... »  
>Quelques secondes passèrent.<br>« - Oh ! Oh ! … » Finit il par lancer.  
>« - Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »<br>« - Ouaiiis grosse chouille ! » S'exclama-t-il. Il reçut un regard réprobateur de leur professeur moustachu.  
>Un check, et ils se calmèrent. <p>

La journée touchait à sa fin, et finissant tous à la même heure, ils se rejoignirent devant leur lycée afin de fumer une dernière cigarette avant de quitter le lycée. Cela avait beau être seulement la deuxième semaine de cours, ils semblait qu'un accord tacite avait été signé par chacun. Et que cet accord les mènerait au même bar, chaque vendredi, ou chaque fois qu'ils finissaient relativement tôt. D'ailleurs, la semaine précédente, Tatsuya avait goûté sa première bière. Seulement goûtée, puisque la seule gorgée qu'il bu lui avait arraché une exclamation ainsi qu'une grimace de dégoût. Heureusement que Jin avait obtenu un demi verre gratuit en suppliant Ryo, et qu'il s'était dévoué pour la finir. En ce temps de crise, il aurait été criminel de gâcher ainsi leur argent ! Bref. Depuis, Jin et Koki avait décidé, avec l'aide de Ryo bien sûr, qu'ils trouveraient un alcool que Tatsuya aimerait. Il avait donc goûté depuis un demi-pêche et un panaché. Sans succès. Et donc, à l'heure actuelle, Tatsuya stressait. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sentir à nouveau le goût âpre de l'alcool sur son palais. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre les manifestations de joie qu'il pouvait voir chez ses camarades lorsqu'ils entamaient leur verres. Le sourire qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Junnosuke alors que Ryo lui apportait son vin blanc, le soupire de plaisir de Jin alors qu'il buvait sa première gorgée, le regard envieux de Koki … Tout ça était pourtant moins effrayant que le regard sadique que Kame posait sur son café, mais cela lui semblait tellement plus étrange... Soupirant, il posa le regard sur ce que Jin lui avait commandé, l'air inquiet.  
>« - T'inquiètes pas, ça tu devrais aimer ! » Lui fit Koki après avoir bu une bonne grosse gorgée de bière.<br>« - Vous m'aviez déjà dit ça la dernière fois … Et celle d'avant aussi ... » Répondit doucement Tatsuya, le regard toujours posé sur son verre.  
>Jin et Koki échangèrent un regard. Pas faux.<br>« - Non mais vraiment, goûte on sent pas l'alcool. » Finit par intervenir Kazuya. Il sentait qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un certain temps si ils devaient compter sur la seule force de persuasion de Jin et Koki.  
>Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Tatsuya s'exécuta sous le regard inquisiteur de ses camarades.<br>Il écarquilla les yeux.  
>« - C'est bon, ça à la goût de limonade ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.<br>« - Yes ! » Firent Jin et Koki, fiers d'eux.  
>« - C'est quoi ? » Demanda Ueda, en prenant une deuxième gorgée.<br>« - De la Smirnoff Ice. » Fit Kame. Il souriait, amusé par la réaction d'Ueda.  
>« - Bon, j'achète ça demain ? » Demanda Jin.<br>« - Hein ? » Firent Tatsuya, Junnosuke, Kazuya et Nakamaru.  
>« - Ahah. Hm. Oui donc j'ai appris ce matin que j'avais ma baraque pour tout le week end. »<br>« - Du coup le plan c'est de la faire exploser avant le début de la semaine. » Continua Koki.  
>« - Euh … Je suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait d'accord... » Répondit Jin. En guise de réponse, Koki le claqua à l'arrière du crâne.<br>« - Enfin bref, je comptais faire une bonne grosse chouille chez moi demain. Donc si vous avez rien de prévu, j'ai de la place pour foutre des duvets tout ça tout ça ... »  
>« - Ah ben ça me tente bien ! Je te redis ça demain ! » Dit Junnosuke.<br>« - La même va falloir que ma mère soit de bonne humeur ... » Dit Kazuya.  
>« - Pour moi ça devrait le faire. » Dit Nakamaru.<br>« - Euh … Je … Je vais essayer d'appeler ma mère... » Dit Ueda, peu convaincu.  
>Il sorti alors son téléphone. Il valait mieux s'y prendre à l'avance, ça augmentait légèrement la probabilité pour qu'elle accepte. Qui s'élevait donc désormais à 2%.<p>

« - Allo ? »  
>« - Oui maman ? Je .. J'ai un truc à te demander … Et ce que je pourrais dormir chez un garçon de ma classe demain soir ? » On va formuler ça comme ça, hein.<br>« - Comment ? Qui est ce ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Ca fait seulement deux semaines que vous vous connaissez je ne peux pas laisser mon fils dormir chez n'importe qui ! Si il t'arr... »  
>Voyant la grimace de plus en plus prononcée qu'affichait le visage de Tatsuya, Jin lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Tatsuya le fixa alors, les yeux écarquilles, n'osant respirer. Il lui semblait que même son coeur s'était arrêté.<br>« - Bonjour madame, excusez moi ... »  
>« - Qui est ce ? »<br>« - Je … Je m'appelle Jin, c'est moi qui aie invité Tatsuya demain, je voulais pas que vous lui hurliez dessus à cause de moi alors j'ai pris le téléphone, je suis désolé ... »  
>Tous fixaient désormais Jin silencieusement, choqués. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Et surtout, c'était bel et bien lui qu'ils entendaient parler là ?<br>« - Oh … D'accord … Euh … Puis je savoir ce que vous comptez faire demain soir ? » Demanda alors calmement la mère de Tatsuya, qui était pourtant entrain d'hurler quelques secondes auparavant. La surprise et la voix hésitante de l'inconnu l'ayant calmé.  
>« - Je sais pas encore, regarder des films je pense … C'est juste que ma mère n'est pas là ce week end, et j'ai pas envie de rester seul ... »<br>La mère de Tatsuya soupira.  
>« - D'accord … Je comprend. C'est bon, mais je veux qu'il soit de retour pour quinze heures dimanche, ainsi que tes coordonnées. »<br>« - Pas de problème, je les donnerait à Tatsuya. Merci beaucoup, au revoir. »  
>Il raccrocha.<br>« - Ne me dit pas que ... » Dit Junnosuke.  
>« - Ca a marché … ? » Continua Kame.<br>Jin entama alors une danse assez ridicule, ce que ses camarades interprétèrent comme une réponse positive.  
>« - Eeeeh ? » S'écria Tatsuya. Il n'était pas du genre bruyant d'habitude, mais pour le coup il n'eût pas grand chose à faire que les trois quarts des clients qui les entouraient le fixe. Comment sa mère, si stricte et fermée d'esprit avait elle put se laisser convaincre par quelqu'un comme Jin ? Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais ce n'était pas le premier de ses camarades qu'il avait pour projet de présenter à ses parents... Et Comment Jin avait il réussi à parler d'une façon aussi normale, voir polie ? C'était un peu trop d'un coup.<br>« - Je sais, j'suis génial ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un don avec les parents ! »  
>« - Et avec les petites soeurs. » Chuchota Koki.<br>« - Hein ? » Demanda Nakamaru.  
>« - Ma petite soeur de cinq ans veut se marier avec lui. » Lança Koki avec un sourire en coin.<br>« - Ta gueule ! » S'exclama Jin, alors que quatre rires résonnaient.  
>Tatsuya hallucinait toujours, il irait à sa première soirée le lendemain. A une soirée qualifiée de ''grosse chouille'' par des habitués. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était chargé de convaincre sa mère, et avait l'air d'avoir gagner un peu de sa confiance. Il commençait à se rendre compte que tout se passait très vite. Il y a deux semaines encore, il passait son temps libre à jouer à des jeux en réseau, n'adressait la parole à personne. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop si il devait se réjouir ou angoisser. Et si ce changement était trop brusque ? Et si il ne lui convenait pas ? Et si il les décevait ?<br>Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa smirnoff ice, il releva la tête. C'était stupide. Ce n'était qu'une soirée. Son but était de bouleverser ses habitudes, il ne devrait pas avoir peur de s'écarter ne serai-ce qu'un peu de sa routine. Et puis, sur le coup, il se sentait un peu stupide de paniquer pour quelque chose qui était si commun pour les gens de son âge.

La mère d'Ueda vînt le chercher à peine plus d'une demi heure plus tard. Toujours choqué par la scène de tout à l'heure, il ne sût trop comment s'adresser à elle, une fois dans la voiture. Ce fût alors silencieux jusqu'à ce que sa mère entame la conversation. Ou l'interrogatoire, plutôt. Depuis quand traînait il avec ce garçon, son caractère, ce que faisaient ses parents … Hein ? Mais comment il aurait pu savoir ça ? Il soupira discrètement. Bon, ça continuera jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux.  
>Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eût comme un sursaut. Ce soir, il devrait être chez Jin. Euh … Comment on était sensé arriver à une soirée ? Pire, à une soirée organisée par Jin et Koki ? Il devait emmener quelqu'un chose ? Ils mangeraient sur place ? Et surtout... A quelle heure ? Merde. Il se leva, alluma son ordinateur, et se connecta à Facebook. Mince, Junno dormait. Que faire, comment fuir cet enfer ? Il soupira, bon, un bol de céréal et ça ira mieux.<p>

Koki fût réveillé par un aboiement du chien de Jin.  
>« - Putaiiin, Kéta ta gueule ! »<br>Il était adorable ce chien hein. Avec sa gueule de … de quels races pouvait être ce machin ? Mais là, merde quoi. Il jetta un oeil à son portable. Et putain, il allait falloir réveiller Jin là. Une gifle ? Deux ? Koki le poussa. Jin se réveilla alors brusquement sur le sol.

Le soir fût vite arrivé, et Ueda partit chez lui vers 20h, ayant pris le temps de manger auparavant. Il se souvenait du repas de biscuit et de bière de Jin et Koki, et avait donc décidé de prendre ses précautions. Son père le déposa devant chez Jin, sans oublier de lui faire une petite morale avant de le laisser partir. Hésitant, il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il sonna. Une nouvelle fois. Pendant une minute. Il sursauta alors en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.  
>« - Yo man ! T'arrives tôt ! Vas y entre ! » s'exclama Koki.<br>Il semblait en forme. En arrivant dans le salon, il écarquilla les yeux. Au fond, se trouvaient cinq enormes enceintes empilées, à côté d'elles, une table avec des platines et de tas d'autres machines obscures. Et, en équilibre sur un caisson de basse, Jin entrain d'accrocher des lumières au plafond, au dessus d'une tenture indienne. Qu'est ce que .. quoi ? C'était assez étrange...  
>Pendant ce temps là, Koki continuait de lui parler. « Wow mortel t'as ramené du coca ! Cimer ! »<br>Il semblait vraiment heureux en plus … Bref. Hormis Jin et Koki, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il le détailla un instant. Paraboots abimée, bermuda déchiré, Sweat délavé... Bon, un punk. Celui ci le salua et lui tendit une bière, qu'il refusa timidement.  
>« - T'aimes pas la bière ? » S'exclama-t-il.<br>« - Du calme Yamapi, ça arrive même aux meilleurs... » Répondis Koki de l'escalier.  
>Il redescendit ensuite avec une sorte de caisse couverte d'autocollants. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre là dedans ?<br>Il s'assit à côté du dénommé Yamapi, qui essayait de lui extorquer diverses informations, la plus part centrée autour de la bière … Ueda répondait timidement à ses questions, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Pendant ce temps Koki et Jin avaient fini de brancher le sono, d'installer les lumières … et les rejoignirent autour de la table, laissant à leur ordinateur le choix de la musique pour ce début de soirée. 


End file.
